A Vampire's Mate
by thatbluenette
Summary: They say that once you're chosen to be a vampire's mate, there's no way you will have to surrender yourself fully to that vampire. But what if a werewolf try to steal a mate of a vampire? Will the vampire protect his mate? {Mainly Gray x Juvia, Natsu x Lucy, Jellal x Erza, Sting x Yukino, Laxus x Mirajane, Romeo x Wendy & Slight Gajeel x Levy } {AU AND CONTAINS LEMONS}
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; MAY 23, 2015**

 **WORD COUNT; 1028 (EDITED)**

* * *

 **King Makarov Dreyar** is the ruler of the land of Fiore who's castle is in Magnolia, where he and his family lives. He has three sons; **Igneel** , **Ivan** and **Silver**. Ivan Dreyar, the eldest has two sons named **Laxus** and **Sting**. The second child, Igneel Dreyar has a son named **Natsu.** While Silver Fullbuster-Dreyar is an adopted child of the King, he has two sons and a daughter named **Jellal** , **Gray** and **Wendy**.

King Makarov is a **vampire**. Along with his sons and their children. Silver is also a vampire that is adopted from a Vampire Orphanage that makes him and his children vampires too.

Since Ivan is the eldest, he was appointed to be the next King. But one day, Ivan betrayed the whole family by teaming up with the Werewolves.

 **Werewolves** are the _greatest_ enemy of the Vampires. It all started when a werewolf stole a vampire's mate that made them rivals ever since.

* * *

King Makarov is already 66 years old, he felt sad and lonely. So he then decided to talk to the whole family.

Once he saw that all of the family members are present, he cleared his throat.

But still, all of them are noisy.

"Oi Flame breath _stop_ the whining will you?" the raven haired, Gray said angrily at the salmon haired, Natsu.

"But I'm hungry! Oi Gramps when will the food come?" Natsu complained.

"Natsu, mind your manners. Gray, wear your clohes." Jellal scolded.

"Oh crap! Not again!" Gray said whose only wearing only his boxers and stood up to find his pants which is just below the table.

"Grandfather, why have you called us half-an-hour early than the usual Family Dinner? Is there something wrong?" the lovely Wendy asked and smiled sweetly to the older one.

Makarov sighed, the noise started to increase.

"Hey fire breath! Wanna fight, huh?!" this time, it was Silver who yelled at Igneel.

"What did ya said, ice queen?!" Igneel yelled while clenching his fists and standing up to glare at Silver.

"Uncle Igneel, papa, stop fighting!" Wendy calmly said while trying to separate the two.

Every minute, the veins in Makarov's head started to pop and every minute, the noise will increase.

"Enough!" Makarov yelled and that made all of them stop their actions as they sit down to their seats, shocked at Makarov's sudden outburst.

Once Makarov calmed down, he cleared his throat.

"So as you know, I am getting older now-"

"We know, Gramps now tell us what you wanted to tell because I'm really starving, you know?" Natsu butted in and all Makarov could do is glare at his grandson.

"As I was saying, I've been thinking that today is the _right_ day I would reveal the tradition of the vampires to my dear grandchildren." Makarov stated and glared at Natsu  & Gray.

"What tradition, Gramps?" Gray was the first one to react and ask Makarov.

" **Mating season** " Sting spoke seriously before Makarov could even open his mouth. Makarov glared at Sting but he ignored it. Makarov cleared his throat again.

"It's the season where all of you should find your mate and mate with them." Makarov explained and all of their eyebrows knitted.

"But how are we gonna find them?" Wendy asked. Both Silver and Igneel smirked and Makarov nodded at them for them to take over the explanation.

"That's _the_ exciting part of the Mating Season." Igneel said.

"You will have to get out of the palace and find your mates through both your eyes and your nose." Silver added. But all of then are still confused.

"But before you have to go out the palace, you will have a dream about this mate of yours. The dream will most likely contain of when you are mating and will most of the time only focus on the body part where their emblem's is placed." Makarov continued and he can see that all of them understand. Except for Natsu.

"Emblem? What kind of emblem?" Natsu asked and at the same time, his grandchildren nodded.

"Emblems appears during Mating Season. Yours will appear at the same time as your mates. And that is after you dreamt that represents that it is the right time find your mate. After finding your mate, you have to bring your mate here. They have to learn how to love you at first so that they won't regret anything once you have mated with them." Makarov said and grinned at them.

"But what about Laxus, Jellal and Sting? They're older than us. And Wendy? She's younger than us." Natsu asked and Makarov was impressed Natsu can even understand things he's saying.

"Well, I have already said those to Jellal, Laxus and Sting when they turned 18 themselves. But they haven't dreamt nor had an emblem in them so it seems that it's still not the right time for them. Now, we're hoping that they will be able to find their mate. And as for Wendy, she's still young for mating season. But I'm only saying this in case she will have a dream. It can be possible." Makarov said. All of them nodded.

"So does this means we have to do _the deed_ to them?" Gray asked while smirking and both his index finger and thumb holding his chin in amusement.

The boys smirked as well while the little Wendy was left confused but only shrugged it off because the food has arrived.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hi! This will be a long story but I will update it very fast :)) Anyways, this story will be FULL of lemons in case you haven't noticed. And this is a Gray x Juvia (Gruvia), Natsu x Lucy (Nalu), Jellal x Erza (Jerza), Sting x Yukino (Stingyu), Laxus x Mirajane (Miraxus/LaMi) & Romeo x Wendy (Rowen/Rowendy) with slight Gajeel x Levy (Gale/Gajevy) story :D but if you really like the story but can't read lemons, I will just warn if lemons are gonna be up, ok?

 **-rossyla**


	2. Chapter One

**ONE; SABERTOOTH**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED MAY 25, 2015**

 **WORD COUNT; 2575 (EDITED)**

* * *

 **STING's POV**

 _Sigh. Another year of Mating Season._

 _Last year I didn't get lucky and had none of the dream and emblem. But I have a feeling that this year would be the perfect time for me to have a mate–hopefully. Maybe I should sleep immediately to rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow we have to go and look around Magnolia. Magnolia is where we are living at here in Fiore. Maybe I can find my mate there... if I will have a dream and an emblem tonight._

* * *

 _A blue rose ornament fell as I slowly licked my way down her curvaceous body and traced her emblem on her left waist using my tongue. But I can't care about it now._

 _A beautiful sound was made by her as I continued licking and kissing her stomach and as well as her emblem. I felt dainty hands traveled from my shoulders to my hair, massaging it._

 _"Sting-sama..."_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and immediately saw my personal bodyguard and best friend, Lector. He has maroon hair and wears a white shirt along with his usual blue vest and pants. Lector has been living here ever since he was born. His mother was one of the maids who worked for our family in such a long time and my father's personal maid. But one day, she along with the personal maids of Uncle Igneel and Uncle Silver suddenly vanished. Nobody knows where but, we tried everything yet nothing was found, nor a single trace.

My mind instantly flashed back to the dream I just had.

 _Wait... is that the kind of dream Gramps is talking about?  
_

I immediately sat up at the realization and faced Lector.

"Good morning, Sting-kun!" Lector greeted and I smiled, completely forgetting about the dream.

"Good Morning, Lector." I greeted back. But Lector looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked and he pointed something in my arm or shoulder.

"Sting-kun, what is that on your left shoulder?" he asked and I quickly checked my left arm, my lower arm first, and then my upper arm.

"Where?" I asked and my eyes widened when I saw it.

 _A... mark on my left shoulder? Wait... this isn't just a mark..._

"It's _an emblem_ " I whispered, shocked. It looks exactly like the one I dreamed last night.

"But... Sting-kun Master showed me what an emblem looks like. It looks like a ball of fire or something." he said and my eyes fell on my emblem.

"Maybe me and my mate are _just unique_ " I said and grinned at Lector before taking a bath.

Once I was finished taking a bath and dressing the clothes Lector gave me as usual, I went downstairs together with Lector to eat breakfast. The clothes I was given to wear are looked normal. Not like the clothes we're supposed to always wear outside the palace. I just wore a simple white T-shirt with blue on it's edges and jeans together with a pair of black leather shoes.

When I was in the Living Room, I immediately saw Gray comfortably laying down the couch with his eyes closed. And as usual, without his shirt on. Gray has this weird stripping habit that he can't figure out where he had stripped his clothes leaving him in nothing sometimes.

I passed by the Living Room and went to the Dining Room to see if everyone have woken up already. Lector was with his two other friends; Happy and Carla who are the personal maids of Uncle Igneel and Uncle Silver before. But are now entrusted to Natsu and Wendy.

"Oi Sting what's that on your shoulder?" I heard Natsu asked when I entered the Dining Room. I looked over to my left shoulder and saw that the emblem can be seen even if the shirt I'm wearing has sleeves.

"Grandfather... is that _an emblem_?" Wendy asked while pointing at my shoulder.

I turned to Gramps and saw him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, Gramps?" I asked and his eyes turned normal again before looking at me.

"It's just that... your emblem also identifies where you can find your mate or where he or she lives. The Fairy Tail emblem means you're mate is in Magnolia. But that..." he paused and pointed at my emblem. "son, is a _Sabertooth_ emblem. I don't know where exactly Sabers are but all I can say is... it is far away from Magnolia." he said. My eyebrows furrowed and I frowned.

"So does that means I have to find her tonight? Because I don't really like the idea of a werewolf stealing my girl." I said and Gramps smiled.

"Sure you can. But after the sun has set." he said and I grinned.

I felt an arm placed on my shoulders and I turned to see Laxus smirking at me. "What have you seen in your dream, brother? Don't say you saw..." he whispered and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Well... I heard her voice..." I said nervously. I heard all of them snickering, even Gramps.

"Only her voice? What about..." Uncle Igneel asked and I started to get what he's about to say.

"Uhh yeah?" I answered. More like asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wendy appeared holding plates on her hands. She placed them on the table and we just snickered at her.

 _Hmm... I wonder if my mate even know who I am..._

* * *

I got in my car and started the engine. I heard a knock on the window so I opened it.

"Are you sure you will find her alone? I can help you if you want." Laxus asked. I just smiled at him and shook my head.

"Nah I'll find her alone. If you tag along, maybe she'll fall for you instead." I said and both of us laughed.

"Ok then, take care." he said and I smiled.

"Don't worry. If I'll find her, I will bring her where she _rightfully_ belongs." I said.

He grinned at me. "Good luck, bro" he said and slapped me playfully on my shoulder.

* * *

 _I drove around Magnolia, or probably outside Magnolia. I should have asked plenty of people by now about a girl with an emblem on her stomach but... it's already almost midnight and I still haven't taken my dinner yet. Although I'm not that hungry..._

I stopped my car to see nothing in front of me. Only trees and a few houses. Argh where am I exactly?

I was about to turn around my car and go home when I saw a house was lit.

All of the houses where dark meaning the people there are asleep. But now, looks like a person can't sleep. I saw the door opened and a girl with white hair went out the lit house. She looked up above her, to the stars, I can only see her left side because her house is facing the moon which is in my left. I was like five meters away from her house yet I can see her beauty from here. I just stared at her and noticed something on her left part of her hair.

 _A blue rose ornament._

 _Wait... when I dreamed... an ornament like that fell... then that means..._

My instincts told me to go out the car and walk towards her. But now, I'm thinking that I should bring my car in front of her and go out with style. I brought my car slowly towards her house and I can see her eyes turning to me.

After stopping the engine of the car, I immediately pulled the keys and went out the car, not breaking our eye contact. Her eyes are colored brown and that's when I noticed that her hair is light blue, not white. She's wearing a plain white tank top and a plain black mini-skirt. Her eyes furrowed looked at me like I'm some kind of a criminal. Once I'm in front of her, my mouth opened but before I can even talk, she spoke.

"Excuse me but, what can I help for you?" she asked. She has a sweet voice and I can't help but smile for joy that my mate isn't some kind of a weirdo or something.

"U-uh. How can I say this... Uhm..." I said, unsurely.

 _Well, this is awkward._

"Are you one of Kama's underlings that's why you're here?" she asked in a mad tone and I panicked.

"Uhh no! I-I'm just here to uh... Uhmm" I said, trying to figure out what kind of words I should say to her. I scratched the back of my head while thinking and looked down.

"To what?" she sternly asked and when I looked up at her, her eyes were stern like her voice. Gulp. Here goes nothing…

"To... check if you're the one I'm looking for..." I said and awkwardly smiled at her. Her cheeks started to glow pink and even though it's night, I can see it because of the light from the moon.

"Oh. U-Uh. What are you looking for anyway?" she asked with slight hesitation and I deep breathed before answering.

" _My mate_ "

* * *

 **YUKINO's POV**

 _First, I have woke up with some weird dream..._

 _Second, I was totally humiliated in front of a man I thought is one of Kama's underlings..._

 _And third, the man is telling me I'm his mate and now he's inside my house._

 _What more can I have this day? But wait... he said I'm his mate right? And last night, I have this weird dream_

* * *

 _I gripped his soft blonde hair as he licked the mark on my left stomach._

 _"Sting-sama..." I moaned as I heard a growl coming from him._

 _I spotted his mark–more like emblem on his left shoulder and I gently traced it with my free hand, making him growl one more time._

* * *

"Uhh sorry to ask you but... do you have a..." I asked and pointed at my left shoulder, where I exactly saw the mark on the man in my dream is. He seemed so confused at first but when he grinned at me, my cheeks burned up.

"Oh. You mean this?" he asked and he raised up his left sleeve of his shirt. I gasped as I saw the mark exactly like the man in my dream.

"Wait, how did you know I have an emblem on my left shoulder?" he asked and I blushed when I remembered the fact that I dreamed about him and me doing... you know what.

"U-Uhhh" I stuttered, not knowing what to say. I then looked around and quickly pulled him inside my house by the arm.

The sudden touch made me feel a little jolt that run up my spine.

Once we were inside, I sighed before facing him. His eyes however, were _not_ on mine.

A blush crept my face when I followed his gaze. I instantly covered my chest using my arms and his gaze turned to my eyes. His eyes widened and a visible blush was seen on his face as he waved his hands in front of me.

"N-no! I-I was just wondering i-if you got... you know? The emblem?" he said while stuttering and I looked at him and scanned his eyes if he's saying the truth. Once I found what I was looking for, I slowly removed my arms from my chest.

"Emblem? You mean the mark?" I asked and he nodded seriously.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that. It appeared earlier when I woke up." I said while raising up my tank top until the white emblem was shown. I looked up at him and he looked at my emblem with a blush on his face.

I didn't realized it at first but when I did realized that I was showing my whole stomach, I quickly pulled down my tank top and blushed.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to..." I said and I bowed down to hide my blush on my cheeks.

"U-Uh no, it's ok. It's just that... I didn't _expect_ you to show it to me." he said and I looked up only to find him scratching the back of his head with a hand and his eyes looking awkwardly at me. I smiled.

I heard a sound coming from my living room and saw that the clock already hit 1:00. I gasped knowing that it's past midnight.

"Why?" he asked. I looked back at him and gave him a 'sorry' look.

"Sorry but I have to sleep now... I need to-" I started to talk and walk towards him to push him but was cut off by him placing both his hands on my shoulders.

"Wait, just give me a minute to explain, ok?" he whispered and brought his forehead on mine. I stared blankly at him and nodded.

He grinned at me and let go of his grasped on my shoulders at the same time, pulling his forehead away from mine.

I then felt something's missing but I shrugged it off.

We sat on my couch, me facing him, sitting side wards because he's on my right.

"Hmm. Where do I begin?" he asked himself and looked at me for help.

"Well, I read about books about vampires and their mates so basically, I know all about Mating Season. What I don't understand is... why am I picked to be your mate? I don't even know you. Not that I'm complaining." I honestly said but whispered the last part, praying he didn't heard it. He held his chin with both his index finger and thumb while nodding.

"About that... gramps told me that we vampires will have to get to know our mates by seeking them and bringing them to our homes. Then, if our mates loves us, that's when we vampires have to mark them as ours and mate with them. If you know what I mean." he said and looked at me. I blushed at the thought and quickly nodded.

"Also, I think you don't recognize who I am because you're far away from where I live. It's really fate that lead me here to you." he paused and looked at me before grinning.

"By the way, my name's Prince Sting. Nice to meet you." he said and my eyes widened in shock.

 _Prince?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! Omg thank you for the reviews, favorites  & follows! I was really surprised someone reads this book because in Wattpad, not a single account votes it (except my other accounts heheh). Anyways, I will be in my cousin's house tomorrow and since their house is far & I can't bring my laptop there, I can't update. But don't worry, I will still make Chap 2 using my phone and will only copy, paste it once I got home :D See ya! Thanks for the reviews, favorites & follows again! I really appreciate it :D

 **-rossyla**


	3. Chapter Two

**TWO; YUKINO AGURIA**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; JUNE 02, 2015**

 **WORD COUNT; 4001 WORDS (NOT EDITED)**

* * *

 **YUKINO's POV**

"You're a prince?" I asked, flabbergasted. He grinned at me and nodded. My eyes widened and my mouth opened in surprise, while my right hand rose to cover my mouth.

"Is there something wrong with- ohh..." he said and his face flushed.

"My deepest apologies... Prince Sting..." I said while standing up and bowing in front of him.

I'm so humiliated.

I glared at him earlier... Argh why am I so careless! Now I can be put to jail because of disrespecting a _prince_.

"I am so sorry, Prince Sting, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's ok, really." he said while standing up and holding my shoulders... again. I stared up at him and I can feel my cheeks started to heat up.

This is embarrassing...

I averted my eyes to the other side but was stopped by a hand on my chin. I stared at him with wide eyes.

He's holding my chin... What will I do? Push him? Strangle him?

He looked at me straight in the eye without blinking and he's like finding something in it.

"Prince?" I called him. He blinked many times and he looked like he just woke up from some daydream or something...

"Can I have one favor before we sleep?" he asked and it was my turn to blink many times at the same time.

Did he just said _'we'_?

I slowly nodded, remembering his question. And I saw his lips curled into a sweet smile rather than his usual grin.

"Can you give me a chance to live with me?" he asked. I stared at him for a moment.

 _Live with him?_

 _Live with_ _ **the Prince**_ _?_

 _Can someone wake me up?_

"U-Uhh... I-I..." I stuttered. I can see the worry in his eyes when he saw my surprised reaction.

"It's ok, I understand" he whispered while bowing down, his bangs covering his eyes. He also let go of his grip on my shoulders.

And I panicked.

Did he change his mind?

"N-No, it's just-"

"I understand, I'm such an idiot to assume you'd come with me in the palace and be my mate and-"

"Sting-sama, I'm _coming_ with you." I said and he stopped talking. Speechless, I may say.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded.

"But... we'll go tomorrow; it's already 1:30 am, Sting-sama." I said, pointing at the clock which he looked at.

"Oh. Yeah" he said and nervously laughed, making me giggle.

I pulled him towards my room, without thinking and as we entered, my brain started functioning again.

"Oops" I said, noticing that there is _only_ one bed.

"Why? We'll be sharing a bed when we get _there,_ anyway" he said while plopping on my bed and moved aside for me to fit in.

I hesitated before lying down beside him, my back facing him, of course. My relief died down when I felt a strong arm circling my waist and felt my body being pulled towards his. I also felt his own sturdy muscles beneath his shirt on my back.

 _This is gonna be a_ _ **long**_ _night._

* * *

 **IGNEEL's POV**

"We're having a _Masquerade Ball_?!" Wendy squealed that Jellal have to cover his ears because he's seating beside her.

"What's the occasion, Gramps?" Laxus asked in an uninterested tone making Grandpa look at him in a disappointed look.

"Have you forgotten what date it is on Saturday?" he asked and I started to think.

Today is 15... Then that means... Saturday will be...

"It's 19, _it's my birthday_!" Gramps said excitingly.

 _Wait, why is it so quiet?_

"Oops! I _completely_ forgot about that!" I heard Wendy whispered to his brother and Grandpa's face fell down.

"Sorry, Grandfather... I didn't mean to-" Wendy started but Grandpa started to cry aloud.

"Why does _everyone_ forget _every_ _time_ it's _my_ birthday..." Grandpa shouted while crying. Sigh.

"N-No! _We_ remembered it, r-right, Natsu?" Gray said while grinning awkwardly at Natsu.

Gray gave Natsu a _just-play-along-fire-breath_ look but Natsu just looked at him with bored eyes.

"Y-Yeah, sure." he murmured and returned his attention to his food. I narrowed my eyes to my son.

"Is there something wrong, Natsu? You look down since earlier." I spoke. Natsu kept his eyes on his food, playing with it using his fork, making me more suspicious because he was always excited eating, not caring about anything in the world except his food.

"Natsu-nii?" Wendy asked but Natsu just stood up and walked away. And he even didn't eat a tiny bit of his food.

Yeah, he's got a problem.

I quickly finished my food and stood up to follow my son.

"Igneel" I heard Gramps' voice called me so I turned around to see all their eyes on me.

"Something's wrong with Natsu, he's your son. Go talk to him." Gramps said and I nodded.

"That's what I'm going to do, anyway." I said and turned around to find Natsu.

I first looked at the Kitchen where he usually _'rests'_ after eating. But no Natsu is lying on top of the counter.

I then walked upstairs to head towards his room. But before I can even touch his doorknob, I heard the sound of something breaking inside so I quickly opened his bedroom door.

I saw him sitting on the floor with his hand scratching his head.

And that's when I saw a weird mark on his right shoulder.

Is that...

"Dad, I have _an_ _emblem_ " Natsu spoke with his eyes glued on the floor and I can see a hint of red painted on his cheeks.

"That's good, son!" I proudly said, walking towards him but he glared at me, making me stop.

"But there's _a_ _problem_ " he said and my brows knitted.

"When I was dreaming... I saw... _bruises_ " he said and I can't help but be amused that he cares for his mate even if he still hasn't met her.

" _Bruises_... _wounds_ … _cuts_ … _all_ _over_ her body" he whispered and I nodded, walking over to him. I squatted in front of him and patted his back.

"Then that means you should find her _immediately_." I sternly said and he straightened up his look.

"I'm all fired up" he said and grinned.

I was about to stand up when I smelled an unfamiliar scent.

"Whose scent is that?" Natsu asked and I smelled again before grinning.

"Looks like we're gonna have another girl in the family." I said with a grin. Natsu's face turned into a confused one.

"Sting's mate is here." I said and his face suddenly lights up.

"Really?" he then stood up to walk outside. I followed him, the scent getting stronger.

When we were on the staircase, we heard voices.

"Sting, can you introduce this beautiful young lady with you?" Gramps spoke and we immediately saw a light blue haired lady with a blue ornament with Sting. She's carrying a suitcase too.

We were already downstairs with the others, waiting for Sting's reply.

"Uhh... This is Yukino Aguria... _My mate_." Sting nervously said with his cheeks stained red.

"N-Nice to meet you, your majesty." Yukino said while bowing down in front of Gramps.

"Oh, no need to be formal, child. From now on, you will be part of the family and you can just call me Grandfather, if you like." Gramps said while Yukino straightens body again.

"Jellal-nii, Gray-nii, when are you gonna get your mates? I want to have a big sister already." Wendy said while pouting at her big brothers.

"We're not yet dreaming so maybe wait a little time until we find them, ok? For the meantime, why not Yukino be your big sister?" the blue haired, tattoo man, Jellal said while patting Wendy's head.

Gray just stood there while nodding, agreeing to what his brother's said.

"Gramps, where will Yukino's room be?" Natsu asked and all of us turned our attention to Gramps.

"Well... Since she's Sting's mate, she'll be staying in Sting's room, of course." Gramps answered with his fingers on his chin, while nodding. I then catch Yukino and Sting glancing at each other then looking away, with a crimson red blush on their faces.

* * *

 **STING's POV**

"Yukino, I suppose you know how mating season goes by, am I right?" Gramps asks Yukino. We're now eating in the Dining Room and is it just me or the table have gotten a lot longer now.

"Yes, I read books about vampires and read about their Mating Season too." Yukino answered.

"Gramps, when did the table have gotten longer?" Natsu asked and while stuffing food in his mouth like there's no tomorrow.

"I instructed Laki to make this table longer for your mates to be able to sit with us while eating since our table before cannot contain a much larger amount of people eating on it." Gramps said while glaring at him and glanced at Yukino.

"Sorry, child but Natsu is always like that when he eats, I hope you understand."Gramps said to Yukino who smiled and shook her head.

"No, its alright." she replied and resumed eating.

After eating, I decided to show Yukino around the palace and started to get to know each other.

"So Yukino, u-uhh... where do you want to go next?" I asked, going out of the library where we I last showed to her.

"Hmmm... Since you already showed me around the whole palace already..." she began and looked at me with cute, innocent eyes "Why not your room?" she asked and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"M-my room?" I asked, making sure I heard the right words and she stopped walking.

"Well... that's where we're going to sleep, right?" she said and my dirty thoughts are starting to increase.

"U-uhh... Yeah... Sure" I said, hesitating to move another step closer my room.

We resumed walking again and headed to my room. Wait, rephrase that, our room.

When we get our room, I opened up the door for her to enter first, me following after she entered and I closed the door after I entered.

"You have a nice room, Sting-sama" she spoke. I looked at her and I saw that she's already sitting on my-our bed, looking innocent.

 ** _Mate with her..._**

 ** _Get her now..._**

 ** _Make her yours..._**

 ** _Mark her yours..._**

Voices was heard in my head and that's when I realized that it's my own voice.

I unconsciously walked towards her and stood her up, standing her in front of me.

"Sting-sama..." she whispered and I can see the redness of her cheeks.

I brought my head on the juncture of her neck and shoulders.

"Stop me if you don't want me to continue because once I start this, I won't be able to stop myself." I said in a husky voice.

I felt Yukino's dainty hand on my cheek, making me look at her. She sincerely smiled at me.

"I don't mind mating with the vampire I'm meant to grow old with." she said and I chuckled.

"You know, once you'll be marked, it only doesn't mean you'll be mine. It also means you'll be half vampire, half human." I said and her eyes widened.

"Does that mean my face will remain young? But why is Grandfather's are not that young?" she asked and I laughed, holding her hand that is on my cheek.

"Gramps chose to look that old because Old Hag ordered to him to when she died." I explained and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Old Hag?" she asked and I laughed again.

"Our grandmother. We call her old hag ever since Natsu did. We just followed his suite." I said and she giggled. She looks cute when she does it.

 _Whoa where did_ _ **that**_ _come from?_

"Sting-sama, I think we should already sleep." she spoke, tearing my thoughts away.

I grinned at her and pushed her on the bed and tackled her sides, tickling her.

"Wah! Sting-sama! Hahahah! S-Stop it... hahahah! S-stop... S-sting... s-sama!" she shouted while shooing my hands away from her sides, I smirked.

" _I won't let you sleep tonight_ "

* * *

As soon as Sting said those words, Yukino managed to process them and blushed furiously. She moved away from him, leaning to the headboard of their King-sized bed.

"Wait, aren't we a little too fast?" Yukino asked, trying to tear her eyes away from the blonde on the edge of the bed.

"Fast? I'm just tickling you." he said and when he realized it, he smirked.

"Unless you want more..." he deeply said making Yukino's spine shiver.

"E-eh?" is all she can manage to reply with a whimper once he started crawling towards her.

'That's right... whimper for me...' Sting's voice echoed in his mind.

'Is it really the right time to do this? What if I'm not really his mate? What if it was just a mistake? What if-' her thoughts were distracted when she felt something sticky and soft on her neck, oblivious of her moaning.

"Sting-sama..." she moaned and instantly grabbed his soft blonde locks, pulling him to her neck.

"Shh... Just relax..." Sting huskily said. Yukino felt him pulled her hands away from his hair and his presence long gone. She slowly opened her eyes, searching for any sign of the blonde, but all she can see is darkness.

 _'He has turned off the lights... oh no..._ ' she thought and felt someone pull her legs, making her scream.

"Don't worry... _it's me"_ she heard Sting's voice and she sighed in relief, calming down her heart.

She felt herself heating up again when she became aware of the Sting's arms on her sides while his face leaning to her.

Yukino was about to speak but she was stopped when Sting's mouth was pressed into hers. Sting licks her bottom lip, asking for entrance which Yukino granted by slightly opening her mouth. He plunges his tongue inside her mouth, tasting it's sweetness as both tongues battling for dominance.

* * *

 **(A/N: Ok for not-ready-yet people here, let's stop here because the next scene will absolutely be lemons! But if you think you're mature enough to read it, why not?)**

* * *

While still exploring her mouth through his tongue, his hands traveled from her shoulders down to the edge of her nightgown, tugging it.

Yukino got the message and stood up, breaking the kiss. Sting helped her remove the clothing off of her and once they were done, Sting threw it somewhere across the room, already forgotten.

Yukino's blue rose ornament fell as Sting slowly licked his way down her curvaceous body and traced her emblem on her left waist using his own tongue. Yet, both of them didn't noticed it.

A moan escaped her lips as he continued licking and kissing her stomach and as well as her emblem. Sting suddenly felt dainty hands traveled from his shoulders to his hair, massaging it.

"Sting-sama..." Yukino purred, eyes closed, feeling the pleasure building up in her while she heard him growl while still licking her stomach, the vibration making her shiver in pleasure.

Yukino spotted the emblem on his left shoulder and she gently traced it with my free hand, making him growl one more time.

"Sting-sama... _please_..." she pleaded, staring at Sting with half-lidded eyes.

Sting kissed his way up, traveling from her stomach to the valley of her breasts.

Yukino moaned when she felt his hands gently massaged her ample bosoms while he busied himself kissing her neck.

"It stings for awhile, but don't worry, it will fade. Just, don't move." he said in a husky voice. When he saw her nod, he slowly leaned into juncture in the middle of her neck and shoulder.

He pushes his canine teeth stabbing against her skin as she tightens the grip on his hair that she is oblivious of. Sting sucks a little amount of her blood and slowly pulls out his teeth, retreating it from her skin.

He heard her panting so he gently licks the bite on her skin, decreasing it's pain, turning it into something pleasurable.

When he heard her moaning again, he wrapped her legs on his waist and climbed on the bed, gently placing her down.

He looked at Yukino again whose eyes are filled with lust as she quickly plunges into his mouth, making the first move. He returned the same passion as hers and roamed his hands throughout her body.

They pulled away when air is needed but Sting was not yet done. He immediately plunges for her neck, licking, kissing and biting her skin.

Once he was done with her neck, he craved for more, targeting down as he reached for her ample bosoms, ravishing it with his mouth.

Moans of pleasure where the only thing that went out of Yukino's mouth while Sting did the job.

When Sting was done with her right bosom, he then gave the left one his attention but he still treated her right one with his hand.

Yukino opened her eyes and saw that he's still fully clothed, unlike her who's nightgown was lost and she's not wearing bra making her only on her underwear.

She tugged on his shirt, hinting for him to take it off which Sting granted.

Sting threw his shirt somewhere in the room, didn't mattering about it and once he did, he pinned Yukino to the headboard, kissing her once again.

Their mouths dancing in a sloppy rhythm yet none of them cared. The blonde was the one who broke the kiss, only traveling his way down and stopped when he was in front of her only garment.

Sting stared at the damp part of her purple thong and slowly looked up, smirking at Yukino.

A blush crept at Yukino's face when she saw him seductively looking at her while smirking.

His hands slowly moved up from her knees to her creamy thighs and to the hem of her purple thong.

His eyes turned from a seductive one to a gentle one as she nodded at him in approval.

He excitedly removed the only garment left from her body, slipping it down her creamy legs and throwing it aside.

 _'There's no backing out now..._ ' he said in his mind and dived down to her pussy and gave it a lick. A moan escaped her lips while Sting growled.

He started kissing and licking her pussy while Yukino screams in pleasure, pulling his blonde locks. Sting brought both his hands on the side of her thighs to give him more access.

"Sting-sama... I... can't... t-take... ugh!" Yukino moaned and forgot what she was about to say while Sting stopped what he was doing, making Yukino widened her eyes.

"What were you saying?" he asked while panting, his lips swollen and his hair messed up from her gripping.

"What... I meant to say is... uhh" she said, forgetting it once again when she felt his thumb caress her slit.

"What?" he teased and continued what he's doing at her slit while she panted more and more.

"S-Sting-sama... I... ugh... can't take... it anymore...!" she pleaded and with a fast movement, Sting hovered on top of her, making her widen her eyes in surprise.

 _'Wow that was fast'_ she said in her mind, cannot manage to take it out loud.

"Look who's the one excited." she said while he harshly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pulling it down with his boxers.

"You're the one who pleaded for _it_." he breathed after he was done throwing both his pants and boxers in a certain part of the room.

Yukino placed a hand on his cheeks and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I'm ready" she said when both of them broke the kiss and faced Sting's worried eyes.

"Are you sure? Because once we've done this, we'll be together forever and maybe you'll change your kind and-"

"Shhh" Yukino silenced Sting with her index finger pressed on his lips.

"I'm doing this not because I'm your mate or anything." she said and saw his eyes widened but she smiled sweetly at him.

"But I'm doing this because _I love you_. I know I said that I don't know anything about you but when I was 16 years old, I remembered working here in this palace." she said and made him listen, interested of her story.

"I applied as a guard but sadly, I didn't passed because of my gender. But when I saw you, my world _changed_. But I just saw you once so I forgot about what you looked like. Besides, it was 2 years ago." she explained and smiled at him, a tear escaping her eye.

He kissed the tears that went out of her eyes and smiled at her.

"I love you too, Yukino." he said and kissed her again.

"So, are you ready?" he asked and Yukino smiled at him while nodding.

"This might hurt" he murmured and pushed his way in her pussy. He stopped moving when he saw her close her eyes tightly.

"It's alright..." he whispered on her ear to make her feel better.

After a minute or so, Yukino slowly opened her eyes and stared at him with eyes full of lust. She brought both her legs on his waist and grind both of their bodies, making both of them moan in delight.

Sting kept on thrusting while Yukino follows his lead. He keeps on pumping in and out of her as she digs her nails on his back, making him growl.

"S-Sting-sama..." she moaned and he felt her tightening around him.

 _'She's close_...' he said in his mind and kept his pace faster and faster.

"A-Ahh! Sting!" she screamed and spilled her juices while Sting kept on finding his own release.

 _'A few more thrusts and_...' he said and growled when he spilled his own in her.

Sting slowly moved out of her and stared at her face.

' _She's fast asleep... No wonder she's a little quiet after my release.'_ he thought and caressed her face using his thumb.

 _"Good night, Yukino_."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! Sorry for the late update! It's just my 2nd time writing a lemon so... it's kinda hard but... I did it! Yay! I also corrected some mistakes I made in the Prologue  & Chapter 1 so if you see that it's EDITED, it means I already checked it's grammars and spellings :) Anyways, I was so flattered when I saw your reviews! Omg I was like smiling like an idiot when I read them. Hahah. Btw, I read a question in the reviews so I will answer them now :)

* * *

 **Is Yukino a vampire as well?**

~Nope. Yukino is a human

 **Will Jellal have a Fairy Tail emblem?**

~Hmm. I also thought about that but since I'm not a fanfic writer who adds information from the original story itself, Jellal won't have an emblem. Yet his story is interesting and also a surprise.

* * *

Hahah! So that's all! You can ask more questions and suggestions you like! I appreciate the follows, favorites and the reviews! I love you all!

 **-rossyla**


	4. Chapter Three

**THREE; ICE PRINCESS AND FIRE BREATH**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; JUNE 22, 2015  
**

 **WORD COUNT; 1429 (EDITED)**

* * *

 **NATSU's POV**

 _A girl screamed and my first instinct was to find where it came from._

 _So I ran towards every room I see and opened all of it. But I still can't find the source._

 _Another scream and it's decided. There's this staircase towards the attic–I guess–but still, it's the only place I haven't checked. So I ran towards the stairs._

 _Screams began simultaneously and it's getting louder and louder. Right, she's upstairs._

 _When I get to the top, I narrowed my eyes at the door and saw that it's slightly opened._

 _I first peeked and my eyes widened at the sight._

 _A blonde girl was chained on the ceiling, her clothes torned up and I can see the wounds beneath those clothes._

 _"Stop it!" she yelled and a whipped hit her back._

* * *

" _STOP_!"

I quickly sat up and panted while looking around.

 _Just a dream..._

 _Wait, that girl... I recognize that hair and voice..._

 _Don't tell me.._.

"Natsu, are you ok?" I startled at first but when I turned to see who it was, I sighed.

"I'm alright, Happy. What are you doing here?" I asked and he pointed at something so I turned to where he is pointing.

There, I saw Gramps standing on my door.

"G-Gramps! What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. And I can't help but notice one thing, I smell an unfamiliar scent that is very... addictive.

"Someone is looking for you." he said and stepped aside only to let a figure step beside Gramps.

"Who-?" I didn't get to continue my sentence when I heard her voice.

"Natsu..." she whispered. And even though, I can still hear her.

I slowly made my way to her, and that's when I noticed that Happy and Gramps are now gone. When I was in front of her, I saw her brown orbs that are now staring up at me.

I sniffed a bit and felt a little tingling in my chest.

I scanned her face and saw the familiar blonde hair.

"Prince-"

"Shh" I shushed her while leaning to her neck and her breath hitched.

"Prince Natsu, I-" she didn't got to continue her sentence when I unconsciously kissed her neck.

I heard a thud and when I opened my eyes, I saw a backpack on the floor. Wait, did I closed my eyes?

I moved away from her–which is a hard thing to do–and started scanned her from head to toe.

I raised her right arm carefully like it's made of porcelain. I slowly raised the long sleeves of her long sleeved shirt.

 _Just as I thought..._

There were bruises _all over_ her lower arm. I looked at her eyes and felt all the pain she's been through.

I then remembered one more thing.

I turned her arm around and handled her right hand with care as my eyes landed on the back of her hand.

There... I saw the same emblem like what I saw in my dream.

"Lucy..." I whispered and looked deeply in her brown orbs.

My left hand intertwined itself with her right hand and I moved closer to her.

I stopped when our nose touched and her scent increasing. We just stared at each other. Not saying a word.

There was a long silence but I decided to broke it.

"How did you found me?" I gently asked, remembering what she'd been through.

Her eyes looked down and I observed her before she sighs.

"Last two nights... I dreamed about you." she softly said, eyes closing.

I heard a door opening and when I looked, I saw the ice prick walking out of his room.

He looked at us and that's when I saw it.

I eyed the thing on his right pectoral and smirked.

"Finally got one, ice princess?" I teased and he scoffed, walking to the hallway to the stairs.

I looked back at Lucy but before I can even look at her eyes, her body leaned to mine and her eyes closed.

I panicked and thought she was... you know but when I heard her sigh, I know _she's still alive._

* * *

 **GRAY's POV**

* * *

 _"Gray-sama..."_

 _I kissed the blue emblem on her left thigh as I heard her moan again and this time._

 _I pulled myself up and saw those blue curls that looked like the waves of the sea._

 _"Juvia..."_

* * *

I heard a loud thud on the floor and made me flutter my eyes open.

I grunted and slowly sat up my bed, looking around.

I looked down only to see myself in boxers, as usual. But wait, what's this thing on my right pectoral...

"What the-?" before I can even finish my sentence, I fell on the floor, good thing the mattress was spread on the floor so I fell with less impact.

I scratched the back of my neck and looked at the emblem once again.

"I'm not ready for this..." I mumbled before pulling myself up and wore some pants and a shirt on.

"Last two nights... I dreamed about you." I heard a whisper from my right and turned to see the fire breath with a blondie.

He looked at me and glanced at my right pectoral while smirking.

"Finally got one, ice princess?" he said and I glared at him while scoffing.

"Tsk"

I turned to the hallway, walking downstairs. It's already 7:45 when I looked at the big clock on the middle of the living room.

I didn't bother to ask for permission as I head out of the palace.

I need to get outta this mess for awhile.

As I walked out of the gates, I can feel the wind pass through me, my feet walking round and round, never bothering where I went.

My feet lead me to the plaza, a quiet place for a plaza though.

I heard a chime of a bell and as I turned... I think I saw those blue curls before.

A girl with blue sundress moved out of bookstore, carrying a basket on both hands while smiling.

The laces of the ribbon of her dress danced as the wind passed through her.

I was about to catch her attention by calling her but was too late when I saw her walking away.

I felt the need to move but can't.

 _I need to follow that girl... I knows those curls... Those blue curls..._

I walked fast towards her, not letting her noticing I'm following her.

And since I was busy following her and keeping a proper distance, I didn't noticed that she was headed to the beach... until now.

I hid behind a rock and ducked down, watching her as she looked around.

There's no one on the beach at this time. Until we came.

I watched her as she gently brought down her basket and removed her slippers. I expected her to also removed her dress to swim but... she dipped her right foot on the ocean before following it with the left one, slowly walking farther and farther away from the shore.

And when the water was on her neck part, she dived on the water carefully.

I expected to see her feet but instead...

 _I saw a tail._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi there! Omg I haven't even updated for the past few days... I'm so sorry! I have lots of stuffs like camping, start of school and lots and lots of stress. I've been selling and buying things but no one liked any of my products so... yeah...

Anyways, here is the link for the dress I found in google: post/122166422967/for-fanfiction-net

I actually posted it on my tumblr because it's on my camera roll for weeks and I don't remember what site it came from.

Anyways, I'm deciding if I'll make a RoWen lemon... help! Because they're like 16 and it's just... omg I can't! Please help me decide!

Btw, what do you think of my GrUvia & NaLu moment? What do you think will happen? Comment opinions and maybe suggestions! Questions are also appreciated for you to understand more of my story hihih

Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows even though I haven't updated in weeks lol.

- **rossyla**


	5. Chapter Four

**FOUR; THE VISITORS**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; JUNE 25, 2015**

 **WORD COUNT; 1578 (EDITED)**

* * *

 **YUKINO's POV**

I woke up with everyone still sleeping... of course it's a normal Thursday for me but... not for _them_.

Although I heard that the Royal is so strong that they can go withstand the heat of the sun. For short, they're a unique type of vampires. It's because of their ancestor. From what I remember, her name was.. Mavic? Mavis?

I walked downstairs and saw a figure of a girl walking to the kitchen. I was startled at first but when I noticed the same blonde hair, I called her.

"Lucy-sama!" she looked up and peeked from the path to the kitchen.

"Yukino" she smiled when she saw me and I quickly went down to chat with her.

Lucy-sama is the mate of Natsu-sama. Sting-sama said that she just showed up in the middle of the day, finding Natsu-sama. Good thing Happy-sama was there so he was the one who let her in to meet Grandfather, who let her meet Natsu-sama.

They haven't mated yet though, those bruises and wounds haven't healed yet and it said on the book I read about vampires that if the mate is not yet well, the vampire should wait until it is wounds are healed before they will mate.

It said that whoever breaks that rule, the vampire would suffer while the mate will have those wounds forever.

"I-I was just hungry so-"

"Nope, it's alright. You're the mate of Natsu-sama so this is your home too." I said to her, cutting her from her explanation.

She smiled at me and turned around to run where the refrigerator is.

I walked towards her and I saw her grabbing two slices of cake on two plates and a fork too, of course.

She walked to me and handed me the other one which I gladly took.

We walked to the couch in the living room and sat, eating the cake.

"So, have you and Sting already mated?" she asked and I almost choked my cake, good thing I managed.

I can feel heat rising to my cheeks and nervously nodded.

She smirked and raised her fork.

"You know, I read in a book I found in a library that once you have mated, that means there's no going back. You and him will be together, forever." she said and I smiled, still blushing.

"I know... I loved Sting-sama ever since I saw him..." I answered in a whisper. She cocked her head to the side but she didn't asked anymore.

"Knock, knock!" we heard a female voice in the door, followed by knocks and both of us turned our attention to it.

Lucy-sama stood up and walked towards the door while I just stood there.

"Greetings, Dreyar Family! It's nice to see you again!" two white haired girls showed up and grinning happily two us.

"Oh! So _you're_ Natsu's mate?" the girl with shorter hair said while smirking at Lucy.

"And you're Sting's!" the one with the longer hair excitedly pointed at me, and I can't help but blush.

"Mira, Lisanna, thank you so much for showing up for my birthday party." I heard Grandfather's voice which I hurriedly turned around to see him on top of the stairs while happily grinning to the two that I assume is Mira-sama and Lisanna-sama.

"Lisanna!" Happy-sama showed behind Grandfather and happily jolted down the stairs.

"Happy!" the girl with shorter hair, that I think is Lisanna-sama shouted joyfully while hugging Happy-sama.

"Master, we are very honored to be your organizers for your birthday party." the longer hair, that I think is Mira-sama bowed down to Grandfather once he was in front of them.

"What the hell is going on here?" I turned and saw Gray- _san_ on top of the stairs, scratching the back of his head.

Yesterday, he told everyone not to call his name with '-sama'. It's weird though but I kind of understood it when I saw the emblem on his right pectoral yesterday.

"Good morning, Gray." Mira-sama greeted Gray-san who is going down the stairs and he just nodded at her, heading straight to the kitchen.

"Gramps have you seen-" I heard Sting-sama's voice so I turned again to the top of the stairs.

"Good morning, Sting-sama!" I greeted him and he smiled at me before turning to the visitors with wide-eyes.

* * *

 **LAXUS' POV**

I groaned when I heard the knocking on the door.

"Oi Laxus, get up!" I heard a yell from outside and groaned again before standing up.

"Don't you see the guy's sleeping and-"

"Laxus it's Mira!" my oh-so-bastard brother whisper-yelled while grinning at me while I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you dare use Mirajane to wake me up again or I'll-"

"Oh come on! You know I'm saying the truth, you just deny you feelings-"

"Continue your sentence or I-"

" _Laxus_?"

Both me and Sting turned only to see _the one and only Mirajana Strauss_ standing on the hallway with Yukino behind her.

"Sting-sama?" Yukino looked worried when she saw Sting. And I don't even know why.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Mira with a bored tone while she just smiled at me.

"Master asked me and Lisanna as organizers for his birthday party that's going to be a Masquerade Ball, so we went here immediately after hearing it from Elfman." she explained.

"Elfman? I thought he's _on_ a honeymoon with Ever?" I asked, thinking about his brother and one of my colleagues.

Mira giggled "Well, he called us right before they even get to the place so it's still safe not thinking he called us while they're doing _it_." she said, winking at me.

I nodded and noticed both Yukino and Sting have a noticeable blush on their faces, making me smirk.

"Anyways... Me and Yukino are just gonna talk something on my room so... keep him busy, alright?" Sting butted in while dragging Yukino and I glared at him when I realized what he's doing.

Once they were gone, Mira giggled.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what to talk about.

"I think Sting wanted to get away with Yukino just to..." before she can even continue what she was about to say, we heard a loud giggling from Sting's room, making her blush.

So this is what Mira looks like when she blushes...

"Let's leave them be... We don't want to hear them moan later on." I said, breaking the silence as walked pass her and gestured her to come with me.

* * *

 **JELLAL's POV**

We were busy the whole Thursday with Mira and Lisanna, our organizers for Grandfather's Masquerade Ball. Until we heard a knock from the door.

Since everyone didn't seem to heard it, I decided to be the one to see who's the new visitor.

And once I opened the door, the first thing I saw is _scarlet_.

" _Uhh_ " I was dumbfounded because; first, it's the first time I've seen a redhead & second, it's the also my first time to see a very beautiful girl in my whole life... next to my mother.

"My name's Erza Scarlet, it's nice to meet you _Mr. Fernandes_."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! So since many noticed my weird way of using past tense... maybe I'll edit that once I finished the whole story I've been very busy but since I've been inspired for some Fairy Tail today because I came home from school VERY early (well, it's called Early Departure in my school because the student wanted to go home because s/he is sick or something. But with the clinic nurse's approval of course).

Anyways, I appreciate to everyone who reviews I really do! I've been jumping up and down when I receive review/s, follow/s or favorite/s. hihih. It's just... it's my first time writing more than one chapter here in and... in Wattpad, I only receive lest than 10 votes so... I'm really thankful for the people who enjoy and like my story

I'm so sorry if I can't mention you guys... I'm just really busy and just writing on my phone so... it's really hard memorizing the usernames of the people I want to thank But really, thank you

Opinions and questions are really appreciated And also, I don't ask but just... if you REALLY like my story, don't forget to review, ok? I love you guys!

Btw, if you guys are wondering...

 **Is Juvia a mermaid?**

~Yep! As it's stated on the last chapter, she has a tail so... that makes her a mermaid... I guess

 **Is Lucy a vampire?**

~Nope! She's a human like Yukino Since both of them are Celestial Spirit Holder or something... I decided both of them to be human.

 **Is Mirajane a vampire?**

~Yep! Her, Lisanna, Elfman & Evergreen are vampires.

 **Will Rogue show up?**

~Of course he will! But wait... it will be kaguraXrogue or RoguRa if that happens...

Anyways... bye bye!

 **-rossyla**


	6. Chapter Five

**FIVE; THE GIRL WITH SCARLET HAIR**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; JUNE 28, 2015**

 **WORD COUNT; 1331 (EDITED)  
**

* * *

 **MIRAJANE's POV**

"My name's Erza Scarlet, it's nice to meet you Mr. Fernandes." a voice that I found very familiar was heard. And it's coming from the main door.

I walked towards the main door to see Jellal standing still but I can still see a hint of red in front of him.

" _Erza_?" I called when I realized the same long scarlet hair dressed in black clothing.

Jellal turned around and cast a questioning look to me. I smiled.

"Prince Jellal, this is Erza Scarlet, the caterer and drink manager for Master's food, desserts, cake and drinks for the ball.

Jellal straightened his face before turning to Erza.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Scarlet." his voice deep and alluring while shaking Erza's hand.

I catched a hint of pink on Erza's cheeks as they shook hands.

 _Now this should be interesting._

After working for hours, we then decided to call it a day. Every time we are the organizer's for the Dreyar Family, we would sleep on their guest rooms that are like more than 10 in the palace and 3 are specially for us.

One for Lisanna, one for me and one for Elfman.

But now, since Erza is new to the palace, we decided that Elfman's room will be Erza's since Elfman is now married.

When we all decided to go to bed, my mind instantly went back to the time when we first met Erza.

* * *

 _I was walking alone in the park when I saw a hint of red and black in the corner of my eyes. I turned my head to it's direction, landing on a girl with red–no, scarlet hair and black dress._

 _Her face was full of sorrow and deep frustration as she played with the strands of her hair. And I decided to talk to her._

 _When I sat by her side, she didn't moved and inch. Not even looking at my side._

 _So I tried getting her attention by clearing my throat, which is successful because she glanced at my side with wide eyes._

 _"Hello there" I said, trying to be sweet and gentle not to startle her._

 _"H-Hi" she hesitated talking to me. I know that. Of course you will hesitate to talk to a complete stranger who came out of nowhere._

 _"Why are you sad?" I asked and she frowned deeper, averting her gaze to the grass._

 _When she didn't answered, "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, I just want-"_

 _"No. It's fine. It's just... I just got out of the jail I've been at and now... I don't know where to start." she spoke while turning to me and smiled a little._

 _I placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling back to her. And that's when she told her story to me._

 _How she was locked up in a tower that she called 'Tower of Heaven' and how she met her friends._

 _She even told me she has a crush on a friend of hers. The sad thing is, she forgot his name and the only thing she remembered was his voice._

* * *

 **ERZA's POV**

 _That voice... I remember that voice..._

 _Could it be?_

 _No... it can't be..._

 _But that voice.._.

 _Could it be him?_

 _Could Prince Jellal be the one I knew before?_

* * *

 **GRAY's POV**

I walked towards the balcony that faces the beach. It's the only part of the palace that I want to be at.

 _Peace and Quiet_

 _No one else bothering you... peaceful... relaxing..._

" _ **I Will Be As One, I want to try to protect you"**_

 _Very relaxing... wait what?_

" _ **Stay With Me I love you...**_ "

 _W-where does that come from?_

 _ **"I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them"**_

 _That voice... I heard it before..._

 _But where?_

I tried to look around but...

 _there's nothing but the whole beach._

 _The same beach I last saw the girl with blue curls yesterday._

 _I still can't believe that she's a mermaid._

 _Although I'm very sure that she's the same person I saw in my dream..._

I walked back to my bedroom and plopped on my bed.

 _Whatever I'm gonna dream tonight, please make her more visible than before._

* * *

 _Is this water?_

 _I looked around to find myself underwater and full of fishes and... mermaids?_

 _"Master Jose, the princess is nowhere to be found." a boy with black and white hair said to a big guy with red & black hair. _

_The big guy with black & red hair who is known as Master Jose glared at the boy with black and white hair. _

_"Find her, Totomaru, find Sol and Aria to look with you too. Don't fail me." the Jose guy said to the boy named Totomaru._

 _"Y-Yes, Master"_

 _Totomaru swam to his right and stopped when a girl with blue hair was in front of him._

 _"Princess Juvia!" Juvia? I know that name..._

 _"Totomaru, what seems to be the problem?" I heard a voice... her voice..._

 _"Where the hell were you!" Jose came and hit Juvia on her cheeks._

 _I gritted my teeth, narrowing my eyes to that Jose guy._

 _I was about to swim towards them but an unknown force was pulling me down and down to the bottom of the sea._

 _I reached out my hand, trying to grasp something. But nothing._

 _Come on! There has to be something!_

 _But still, I was pulled to a darker part of the sea._

 _And the last thing I heard was a scream._

* * *

"Gray! _Gray_!"

My eyes opened immediately to see Jellal, dad, Wendy and Carla all staring at me with worry on their eyes–well, except for Carla, the girl's colder than I thought.

"Huh?" I asked, wondering why they're all gathered here in my room.

"You were screaming for help, we thought someone was attempting to kill you." Dad joked and I scoffed.

"Gray-nii, are you ok?" Wendy asked and I just nodded at her, I'm not in a mood to talk.

"Seriously, what have you dreamt about?" dad asked and I sighed.

"It's not just a dream..." I whispered and I prayed all the Gods that no one heard it.

 _But I was wrong._

"It's just a normal effect of the mating season." Jellal spoke and all of us looked at him.

"Natsu dreamt of Lucy the nights after the night he first dreamt of her. It was not just a dream, it's Lucy's life." Jellal explained and dad nodded.

"So... what does she look like, Gray-nii?" my little sister, Wendy asked while looking at me with her eyes sparkling and lips formed into a toothy grin.

"Uhh... she has curly blue hair and has unique voice too... What I haven't seen was her eyes... is that some kind of rule not to see their eyes? It's kind of irritating." I complained.

"We can't see their eyes?" Wendy asked, eyebrows raising.

"Yes. I never saw your mother's eyes when I dreamt of her before." dad said and I nodded.

"Well, that's a good news" I sarcastically said while Wendy giggles.

"Do you know her name? We can ask the villagers if you'd like." Dad suggested and I grinned.

"Nah. I _already_ know _where_ _I_ can find _her_."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi there! Since one of my best friend is already reading this story... Her OTP is Jerza so... I decided to make this chapter a little bit dedicated to her lol.

Anyways... I will update sooner and maybe the next chapter will be full of NaLu moments... just a maybe though Don't worry GrUvia fans! I will be making lots and lots of GrUvia soon!

 **-rossyla**


	7. Chapter Six

**SIX; MIRAJANE STRAUSS**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; JUNE 29, 2015  
**

 **WORD COUNT; 1746 (EDITED)  
**

* * *

 **LUCY's POV**

Sigh. _When will these wounds heal?_

 _Tomorrow's the ball and it would be really embarrassing for the people to see these._

 _What should I do?_

" _Luce_?" I heard Natsu's voice causing me to panic and fall from where I'm sitting at.

"Yeah?" I answered, standing myself up. Luce is really a weird nickname but... he's still my Natsu anyway. Mate or not.

"Wanna go in this shop?" he asked, flashing his grin again, making me blush. He raises up a flier and I have to lean closer for me to see it clearly.

As I read the blue flier, my lips slowly formed into a smile and when I'm finished reading, I looked up at Natsu, finding him grinning at me.

I grinned back and felt the tears slowly forming.

"Thank you!" I shouted, hugging him immediately and I felt him hugging me back.

"I saw you looking at that dress earlier so... I figured out I can do something with it." he pointed on a certain place and when I turned, I saw the magazine I've been staring at earlier. At the front page is the dress that I liked.

I turned at Natsu again and smiled at him.

"Thank you so, so much." I said and pecked him on the lips.

"Anything for my princess." he said and flashed a grin at me again.

"Wanna go?" he asked immediately and I happily nodded while smiling brightly. It's been a long time since I've smiled brightly like this.

 _"Anything for my prince"_

* * *

 **MIRAJANE's POV**

"Bye Mira!" Lucy waved and the car went, with Natsu and Lucy inside.

They said they're going on a trip and will only go back in the evening.

"Where are they going?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"On a trip. They never said where." I answered, facing Laxus who was staring intently at me as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"If you'll excuse me..." I whispered and walked pass him.

Phew! That was close!

I went to my room and recall the dream I had last night.

 _That was one weird dream..._

* * *

 _I started to moan as I felt his hands crawl downwards._

 _Oh no... not there..._

 _"L-Laxus..."_

 _I moved my hands towards his abdomen only to hear him groan._

 _I slightly opened my eyes and gently caressed that part of his abdomen._

 _He groaned again, but this time, louder._

 _My eyes fell on that part where I'm caressing his abdomen and saw the same emblem I had. The only difference is the color._

 _"Mira..."_

* * *

 _Laxus... From all of the people/vampires in the world... Why him?_

 _He's the last one I expected to be my mate..._

I heard a soft knock on the door and when I stood up, I heard the voice that I least wanted to hear.

"Mira?" Laxus...

I hesitated before giving up and opening the door.

I immediately saw his face with the same emotion awhile ago.

"L-Laxus! W-What are you doing here?" I asked, maybe a little too loud than I expected it to be.

He didn't answered and pushed me in my room, with his hands on my wrists, he closed the door and pushed me on it.

"W-Wha-"

Before I can finish a word, he raises my dress and I panicked.

 _What is he gonna do?_

 _Is he gonna rape me?_

 _What am I gonna do?_

But all those questions disappeared when he spoke.

" _You_ really are my mate..."

I looked at him to see him looking at my left thigh where I can see the white Fairy Tail emblem.

"Laxus..." I whispered when I felt him touch the emblem.

Now I know it's gonna be one of my sensitive parts.

I saw him letting go of the part of my dress that he raised and looked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up when he leaned closer to me.

I only felt his lips when it touched mine but when I was about to kiss back, he backed away his head.

I groaned in frustration and pulled him for a long kiss.

His tongue asking for entrance and me allowing him to. He darted his tongue in my mouth and all I can do is moan. I moaned as I felt his tongue roam around my mouth.

We pulled away once air was needed only to feel his lips on my neck.

I moaned when I felt him lick a sensitive spot of mine and felt my heart beat speed up.

"Laxus..." I moaned and grabbed his shoulders.

" _Mark me._.." I whispered and he complied with it.

I felt his teeth dug into the part where my neck and shoulders meet. At first, I felt a little bit of pain but when I felt him drank the blood running out of his bite, I felt pleasure.

* * *

 **A/N: OK! That's enough for those who don't want the lemon! This is already a warning! Although if you think you're mature enough to read it... why not? lol**

* * *

Mirajane felt his energy rising when he managed to quickly remove her dress and dump it to a certain part of the room that both of them didn't mattered.

Laxus carried Mira to the bed and immediately kissed her, owning a moan from the girl.

Mira matches up his energy and immediately pulled down his shirt, leaving him with only his pants and underwear on.

While they were kissing passionately, Laxus' hands roamed her whole body, worshiping it.

 _'This woman's glorious_...' he said in his mind.

They stopped when both of them felt the lack of air but Laxus wasn't done yet.

He quickly dives to her neck, licking, kissing and sucking at the skin, making hickeys itself.

His eyes fell to her big, round breasts and excitedly removed the hook, tossing the material to a part of the room, clearly forgotten and unneeded for the moment.

Mira felt him stare at her huge breasts and felt the urge to cover it, but once she felt the boy's hands capture her wrists, she knows that he's the one in command tonight.

"Don't even think of covering it" he said and she nodded, lowering her arms and felt him loosing up his grip from her wrists.

This time, he slowly licked her right boob and looked up at her, licking his upper lip.

' _Now that's hot._..' she said in her mind.

Mira started to moan as she felt his hands crawl downwards.

 _'Oh no... not there._..' she thought.

"L-Laxus..." she whispered but Laxus only grinned.

Mira moved her hands towards his abdomen only to hear him groan.

She slightly opened her eyes and gently caressed that part of his abdomen.

He groaned again, but this time, louder.

Her eyes fell on that part where she's caressing his abdomen and saw the same emblem she had. The only difference is the color.

"Mira..." he whispered but before Mirajane can even reply, she felt pleasure building up when his hands touched the part between her thighs, removing the only garment covering it.

He started to bring his index finger in her womanhood, earning a gasp and moan from the girl.

Once his index finger was inside of her, she could feel him slowly moving inside her, starting a rhythm.

"Oh Laxus..." she sighed and felt pleasure all around her, unable to control her body from meeting his hand's thrust.

He inserted a second finger and all she could feel was pleasure...

He spent five minutes just watching her moaning when he hits a sensitive spot of her until he got frustrated about it.

He quickly moved away with his hand making the girl mewl but when she saw him cursing because of his pants and him immediately pulling it off together with his underwear, she knew they're about to do it.

When he positioned himself on top of her, he saw her tremble.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine, I promise" he whispered softly against her ear and all she could do is nod.

He positioned his manhood on her womanhood and pecked her on the lips before slowly pushing down to her.

He saw her close her eyes and tears going out of her eyes. And even if he panicked inside, he kept calm and kissed her to swallow her screams when he pushed down to her.

When he felt her calm down, he backed away only to see her eyes on him and her lips curved into a smile.

 _"I love you"_ she whispered and he smiled.

"Likewise" he only said before pushing deeper, and instead of hearing a cry from her, he heard a moan.

He kept pushing and pulling while she kept moaning and groaning.

She screamed and he felt her walls starting to tighten around his manhood, causing him to growl.

When she released her own orgasm, he felt his coming closer so when he thrusted deeper onto her, she felt him reached his own climax.

Both of them felt exhausted and fell on top of the bed, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys! Omg I did this so fast that the lemon is a little bit fast too. Anyways, thank you for being my inspiration to write this chapter. I'm really heart broken today and needs inspiration to write this chapter and... here it go!

Btw, someone asked if Erza is a vampire and here is my answer...

 **YOU WILL READ IT IN THE CHAPTER AFTER THE BALL.**

It's a little bit far away though hahahah.

Btw, thank you so much **Apitatoor** for appreciating my fanfic! I really appreciate it! Although I will not promise you for Erza to be a werewolf because it's already planned. But I assure you all that one of the main character's partner is a werewolf!

Anyone can guess though... I can make you a dedication if someone guesses it right hahahah.

I am extremely sorry for the guys who expected NaLu! Although we have a NaLu moment in this chapter.

This is a promise... I will make NaLu lemon so lemony! lol

Anyways... I have to prepare to sleep because we have school tomorrow so... bye!

 **-rossyla**


	8. Chapter Seven

**SEVEN; PRINCESS OF THE DEEP BLUE SEA**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; JULY 06, 2015**

 **WORD COUNT; 1830 (EDITED)  
**

* * *

 **WENDY's POV**

Is it just me or did Gray-nii started to became addicted going to the balcony just to watch the sea?

"Oi, ice prick where the hell are you going?" Natsu-nii asked Gray-nii who was walking away right after our family dinner last night.

Gray-nii didn't replied and just continued walking, leaving all of us worried.

* * *

" _He's just obsessed in finding his mate_." Jellal-nii answered when I asked him what's wrong about Gray-nii. But still, there's this one piece that's missing.

* * *

"You know, I too was surprised when he declared the other day that he will find his mate. I even thought that he would never care about his mate at all." Dad said and grabbed another taco, eating it.

"Do you think he loves her?" I blurted out and dad glanced at me, a smile curved on his lips.

" _Think so_ "

* * *

"Gray-nii?" I called when I saw him leaning on the balcony again. Hours later, the Masquerade Ball will be starting.

Gray-nii turned and I saw the sadness on his eyes that makes me want to cry.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" he asked and I can see the frown on his face.

"I... just wanted some fresh air... That's all." I fake laughed and he just turned his back again.

I walked towards the side beside him and leaned on the balcony, staring out to the big wide sea.

"Have you seen her already?" I asked it took a moment for him to reply.

"I saw her walk towards _this_ sea. I heard her voice too. But it seemed like she's _still_ **too** far away." he said, his voice unusually soft.

"I see... _she's a mermaid_." I said, understanding the fact that it's hard to look underwater especially if you're _not_ a great swimmer.

There was a long silence but I decided to break it when I fake stretched my arms.

"Well, I gotta get going, nii-san. The ball is about to start and-"

" _ **I'm always thinking of you, even on days we don't meet**_." a very sweet voice was heard and I froze in place.

 _Is it..._ _her_ _?_

* * *

 **GRAY's POV**

Wendy froze and I think my whole body froze too.

 _That voice..._

" _ **Everytime I feel..."**_

 _It's her..._

" _ **Ah the warmth of your palm envelopes m**_ e"

 _It's really her..._

" _ **Heart and-**_ "

What the-?

"Oi Wendy! Gray! What the hell are you doing there!" I heard Natsu's voice and it seems like I just woke up from a dream.

Wendy seems like one too as she turned her head towards our back.

"Natsu-nii!" she called and I began searching for her voice again.

 _It has to be her!_

"Oi Gray the ball is about to start, Igneel said we should already prepare because of _The Royals_ are coming here." Flame Brain said. snapping me out of my thoughts.

 _That's right... She's a princess..._

 _She's a royal..._

 _Does that mean she will come here?_

 _Come in the palace?_

* * *

I adjusted the sleeves on my wrist and... alright, I'm ready to go.

"Hey Gray!" I heard dad's voice and when I turned around, the first thing I saw was a glimpse of blue.

"Oh, Princess Juvia, this is my son, Gray. Gray, this is, Juvia. _The Princess of The Deep Blue Sea_. She's the daughter of my buddy back in my younger days." dad said and grinned at the girl beside him.

I looked over to the girl. She looked very familiar. _Blue hair... Navy Blue eyes... Hair like waves of the sea..._

Wait, _princess of the deep blue sea? Mermaids?_

"Did you just said-"

"Nice to meet you, _Gray-sama._ " the girl spoke and I felt a chill ran to my spine.

I saw her hand held out for me to shake it and a smile curved on her lips.

 _That voice..._

I shakily held out my hand and almost groaned when she shook my hand.

When her hand was out of my grasp, I growled a bit and thankfully, no one heard it.

"Gray, Juvia, I have to leave you two to greet other visitors, is that alright?" dad spoke up and I looked back at her. She's also looking at me with a blush on her face and I barely stopped myself from kissing her.

She broke our eye contact and looked at my dad instead, smiling at him while I continued to observe her whole picture.

 _Is she really my mate?_

 _Why does it feel... I don't know... uncomfortable?_

"Gray-sama?" I was ripped out of my thoughts and I blinked many times before I looked at her again.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" I focused my eyes only at hers before I slowly looked downwards to her lips.

I immediately saw images in my mind where I saw her kissing with me...

I looked downwards and saw her very pale and untouched neck. Images went in my head again. Me kissing my way down to her neck, licking, kissing, biting and sucking it.

Downwards, I saw her big luscious breasts... My hand removing her bra and-

"G-Gray-sama?" she squealed and that's when I realized that I was falling down and...

* * *

 **JUVIA's POV**

"Gray-sama!" I yelled when I saw him getting unconscious and falling down.

"Gray!" I heard another voice.

"Gray-nii!" And another.

And another.

And another.

Many people calling Gray and all I could was held his head. Oh, right. I managed to catch his head for it not to fall to the ground too. He can have amnesia if it falls down hard too.

It will be a lot of effort to make him remind of his family... his friends... himself...

and _me_.

 _Two days ago, I dreamt of a man with me. His dark hair... his voice... his groan..._

 _Everything but his eyes._

 _I never saw his eyes, unlike now._

 _The first time I saw him earlier, I felt like I'm about to get lost at his stare._

 _His eyes where so cold... but you can see the pain he has been through when you look deeper into it._

 _It feels odd but I feel like I can feel the weight of his pain on me._

"What happened to him?" a voice snapped me from my thoughts and my eyes landed on a girl with dark blue hair.

She looked at me and I saw the worry on her eyes.

 _She looked like Gray-sama too... So does that mean this girl is Princess Wendy-san?_

"Juvia, what happened?" _dad_ 's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I frowned.

"Gray-sama just fell after he... I don't know... Stared at something..." I answered dad and all of them looked at me with a confused look. I call Silver-sama 'dad' because he is my dad's best friend and when dad died, Silver-sama was the one he trusted me to. Not Jose.

" _Stared_?" a more stern voice questioned, I turned to see a man with blue hair. He looks like Gray-sama a bit too.

"Jellal-nii!" Wendy-san called and my eyes widened.

 _Jellal_?

"Juvia?" I heard another familiar voice and I peeked behind Jellal-san.

" _Erza_ -san!" I called out, shocked.

"I see that you've already took the courage to get out of _your_ jail too." I felt my eyes widened and my lips curved into a frown.

She too has been living in a jail ever since she's little. We only met when her auntie let her swim on the sea for a day. And since them, she'd been talking to me every night without a fail. But she stopped when she lost _him_.

Erza-san walked her way towards me and I forced a smile.

"So, have you seen _him_ already?" I asked and she frowned.

 _Huh? What's wrong?_

"Sadly, I forgot about his name. But it can't stop me from finding him." she said in a stern voice and my eyes fell on Jellal-san.

 _But... wasn't his name Jellal?_

* * *

 **GRAY's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and felt my comfortable and soft mattress. But then, I felt the bed shift and my eyes fell on the figure sitting on my bed.

I immediately sit up and found my room very dark. But the figure leaned towards the light coming from the window and I relaxed a little.

" _Gray-sama_?" she called out and my breath hitched when she touch my arm.

"J-Juvia, what are you doing here?" I felt very uncomfortable alone with the woman I thought was my mate and in my dark room! How bad can this day turn out!

"Gray-sama fell unconscious earlier but he was lucky that Juvia managed to save him and when Gray-sama's family came and asked what happened. Then they decided to take you to your room and Ju- I volunteered to accompany you until you have woke up." she explained and smiled awkwardly.

There was a long silence as we stared at each other and I felt myself lean closer towards her.

I don't know what I'm doing but... my instincts told me so.

I can see her cheeks turned pink when our nose touched and I stared at her eyes.

" _Gray_ \- hmp!" I didn't let her finish her and just trusted my guts. I groaned at the feeling of her soft lips molding with mine.

She started to kiss back and when I opened my eyes, her eyes were closed. I smirked before pulling away and smirked wider when she fell on me.

Her blush darkens and that's what I asked for.

 _"Why not we attend the ball, shall we?"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi! Omg since many have suggested Gruvia and my hands are itching to type one... Omg I think many expected for it to be lemon hahahah. I'm seriously writing the lemon before the end of the week hahahah. We have an exam next week so basically, I won't be able to post the chapter after this one. Hmmm.. any OTP suggestions? lol. Ang look, I think I wrote a Jerza moment there.

Thank you so much for those who continue to review! Anyways, me and **hikariscarlettt** created a story **A Clandestine Love Affair**. It's posted on my account so maybe check it out after you read this? It's a lemon too by the way.

 **P.S. the song that Juvia (the mermaid) is singing is the English version of 'Be as One', a closing song in Fairy Tail that mostly focuses on Gray's life. I believe it's the 4th closing song... I guess.**

 **-rossyla**


	9. Chapter Eight

**EIGHT; THE BOY FROM BEFORE**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; JULY 19, 2015**

 **WORD COUNT; 1190 (NOT EDITED)**

* * *

 **ERZA's POV**

When I learned about Mira and Laxus' relationship, I remembered all about the boy from my past.

Come to think of it, when Juvia asked me if I found him and I said no, her reaction seemed very shocked.

Does that mean she already found him?

Does that mean she remembered his name?

Truth be told, I forgot his name already.

 _And that Jellal Fernandes has a very familiar name_... _Is he the boy from my past?_

I placed my drink on the table and sighed.

 _Whatever that boy from my past is doing right now... does he even remember me?_

 _Or am I the only one having nightmares here?_

"Ms. _Scarlet_ "

I opened my eyes that I didn't noticed I have closed. My eyes settled on the blue haired man who called me.

"Mr. Fernandes, it's glad to see you here." I said, turning to Jellal who had a red mask on.

"Well, I should be here. After all, it's my grandfather's Masquerade Ball" Jellal said while swinging his drink, opening his arms.

I smiled. He really has something that makes my heart flutter in it's own way.

" _Erza Scarlet..."_ he mumbled, I looked at him and saw him rubbing his chin, thinking.

I felt a chill ran through my spine when he mentioned my name. It looks like there's something between him and my name...

" _Scarlet_. That name sounds familiar." he breathed and my eyes widened.

* * *

 _"Such beautiful scarlet hair... That's it!" a boy with blue hair and red tattoo said while holding gently my hair._

 _"Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'?" he said happily, letting go of my hair._

 _I unconsciously touched my hair and looked at it._

 _"Erza... Scarlet..." I mumbled, making it familiar to my voice._

 _"It's the color of your hair..." he spoke gently, making me look at him ad he grinned._

 _"That way, I'll never forget it."_

* * *

"That name... it suits your hair so much." a deep voice snapped me out of my memory.

I looked back at Prince Jellal and somehow... I remembered the face of the boy from before when I looked at him.

Wait... could it be him?

Could he be _**the boy from before?**_

"You know, I _love_ redheads." he said. My eyes widened and when I looked at him, his face is only an inch from mine.

I opened my mouth to snap him out but when I was about to say it, my voice was swallowed by his mouth.

His lips started to move. _Oh no._

I tried to push him off but he just kept his arms on my waist–which I don't know how he managed to do it.

He licked my lower lip and I tried hard not to open my mouth but when he sensed that I'm not opening it, I felt him squeeze my butt. I gasped and his tongue darted in my mouth, devouring it.

When I tried to push him harder this time and he didn't bulge, I felt so helpless that I finally closed my eyes and gave in to my desire.

 _If this won't stop now... I don't even want to know what will happen._

* * *

 **JELLAL's POV**

I don't know what's happening to me but... I was so lost in her red hair and her fierce eyes.

"J-Jellal..." I heard her whimper and my eyes widened, moving away from her.

I panted due to the lost of air and looked around, sighing in relief that no one has seen what we have done.

"Excuse me" I heard a squeak from the redhead in front of me while going to the direction where the restroom is.

 _What have I done._

"Uhmm, Jellal-san?" I turned around to see Princess Juvia with Gray following her behind.

"Yes?" I asked

"Have you seen Erza-san? Juvia–I've been finding her but she seems not to be here." she asked while looking around. My whole body tensed up and my mind recalled of our kiss just minutes earlier.

"U-Uhh I saw her went over there. Maybe she went on the restroom." I answered calmly while pointing at where she had gone to.

"Thank you." she bowed and smiled at me, heading towards the restroom.

I payed my attention to Gray who was smirking at me.

"What?"

* * *

 **JUVIA's POV**

"Erza-san?" I called, peeking to the restroom door.

I smiled when I saw her standing right in front of the mirror, staring at herself. She seems so unfocused so I decided to walk towards her and tapped her shoulder.

She gasped and turned to me with wide eyes.

"Juvia! I-I thought you were with Gray!" she said with shock in her voice. I never saw her face like that before.

"Well, Gray-sama woke up so... yeah." I said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh..." she said, averting her eyes to the mirror once again.

There was a long silence and I was about to open my mouth and say something when she whispered.

"Jellal kissed me." she said softly and I saw her touch her lips.

"And it felt so... right." she added and I narrowed my eyes.

'Because he's the boy from your past.' I wanted to blurt out. But I also wanted for them to find out themselves, solving their own cases.

"But still... at the same time it felt so wrong." she said, facing me. Her eyes are filled with pain and suffering, making me remember that those eyes are only meant for one person.

"It felt so wrong because... I kissed him back and I felt so unfaithful to him... even though I know deep inside that he may not care..." she said, a hint of pain in her voice.

 _Erza-san is making it harder for me to keep this a secret..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! Omg this is the happiest day of my life! Sorry for the cliff-hanger though! I just wanted to cut the story for me to celebrate another year of myself.

To cut the story short, today is my birthday! Yay! Although I won't tell what's my age hihih... Anyways, I will update sooner for a you guys and fyi, it will be NaLu hihih.

I'm so happy and glad that everyone's liking the story and so far... it's not even halfway done! Hihihih! So many mysteries yet to unfold! Hahahah!

Btw, I will ask you guys questions on how I will manage the story on the next chapter so be ready to answer them!

Also, I would put the title of the next chapter every time it will end yay!

 **-rossyla**

* * *

 **NINE; LUCY HEARTFILIA**

 _ **Where have Natsu took Lucy the day before the ball?**_

 _ **What are the secrets behind the wounded Lucy Heartfilia?**_

 _ **And what are the mysteries that lies ahead of them?**_

 _ **No mates? Different kinds of mates? Or worse...**_

 _ **Werewolves?**_


	10. Chapter Nine

**NINE; THE MASQUERADE BALL**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; AUGUST 09, 2015**

 **WORD COUNT; 1267 (NOT EDITED)  
**

* * *

 **NATSU's POV**

"Luce? The ball's already starting are you re-"

"Done!" I high-pitched voice of Lucy as the door opened.

I felt my eyes widened as I scanned Lucy's feature; pink gown, pink heels, white gloves, no bruises, no wounds.

"Is my look ok? Is the treatment effective?" she asked while twirling around and when she was facing me again, I looked at her eyes and grinned.

"You look so beautiful, Luce!" I exclaimed and a blush formed from her face.

"R-really?" she squeaked and is it just me or did I found it cute?

I just grinned at her and she pulled me outside, closing the door behind her.

As we were walking on the hallways towards the Grand Ball Room, we passed by a shiny thingy and Luce halted.

"What's wrong, Luce?" I asked, looking at her and I saw her eyes widened. I followed her lead of sight and saw the same shine and... wings?

Fairies.

"N-Natsu... they're so beautiful." Luce whispered and I smiled.

" _But not as beautiful at you_ though." I said and before I can realize what I just said, the sound of music was heard.

"Come on, Luce! The ball's about to start!" I exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the Grand Ball Room.

* * *

 **LUCY's POV**

Natsu pulled me towards the room and the first thing I saw was the color Gold.

I gasped at the size of the room. I never saw any room this big.

"Wear your mask, Luce!" Natsu said, handing me a pink mask and I just stared at it before hesitantly grabbing it.

Oh... right. It's _a Masquerade Ball._

I hurriedly wore my mask and looked at Natsu who- wait... where is he?

"N-Natsu?" I called out, looking everywhere. But still, no sight of my pink haired boy friend.

That's right, Natsu's _my boy friend._

Yesterday, he took me to a parlor and a healing spa specifically for wounded vampires. And since Natsu was there, the staff just allowed me even if I'm a human.

* * *

 _After my wounds and bruises were healed, Natsu asked me how people were getting in a relationship. And I can't forget what happened that time._

 _"Hey Luce, I'm just wondering... how do humans do their... mating thing or whatever it is... Uhh..." Natsu asked while scratching the back of his neck._

 _I watched him turn flustered when I just stared at him, his cheeks heating up._

 _I giggled at his cuteness and turned my head towards the flower in front of me._

 _"Well... Humans like me... the boys were the one who asks a girl to... to go with them on a date... and when they're on the date, the boy will ask them to be their girl friend. Too romantic, right?" I explained while turning to him and saw him focusing his attention on the flower I've been staring at._

 _"Date? Girl friend?" he asked and turned to me._

 _"Will... **will you go out on a date with me**?" he asked with red cheeks and flustered eyes._

* * *

Oh that's the cutest thing on the world. that I saw.

"Lucy-san?" I heard a voice and it sounded like...

I turned to whom the voice came from and saw a beautiful woman with a white hair and a beautiful white gown embroidered with several yellow ribbons. She's also wearing a yellow mask but those blue eyes still sparkled behind it.

"Mira-san?" I smiled, happy to know there's someone I can be with.

Mira-san smiled, walking towards me.

"Have you seen Erza? I've never seen her around..." she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I looked around, my smile falling down. My lips turned into a smile again when I saw a glint of red hair.

"There!" I happily pointed at the direction where I saw Erza with a blue haired girl. Both of their faces were covered so I cannot recognize the face of the one she's with.

"Mira, Lucy, I would like you to meet, Princess Juvia of the Sea." Erza spoke formally as I focused my attention to the girl with blue hair, blue mask, and a very beautiful blue gown.

Woah... _A princess._..

She smiled at the both of us and bowed, which made me shocked a bit.

"Juvia is so glad to meet-" and she stopped, her eyes wide and one of her hand covering her mouth.

"What is it, Juvia?" I can't help but ask and she looked at me, her hand already lowering from her mouth.

"It's just that... Ju–I had never talked like that for... several years now..." she whispered, her head lowering, looking at her feet.

Somehow, I feel sorry for her, but whatever the reason why, I'm sure she's gonna be able to solve it.

"When was the last time, Juvia?" Mira-san spoke, her voice with interest of the topic.

Juvia's head quickly looked up and her cheeks were stained red.

"The last time is when-"

"Hey Juvia!" a voice called and all of us turned to Gray together with Natsu and Jellal.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia whispered, her cheeks redder than before.

"Good evening everyone!" the music stopped and a voice of a girl was heard from the speakers.

"Hi! My name is Wendy and I will be the DJ for today!" It's the little sister of Jellal and Gray. But to be honest, she's completely the opposite side of the two.

"Go for it, Wendy!" Natsu cheered, Wendy just smiled and focused her attention to managing the music.

I brought my attention back to Juvia. Hmm, she looks _very familiar._

 _Oh, well._

* * *

The whole ball was awesome and outstanding. There were dancing, eating, and even playing some games.

The only thing weird is that Natsu was always with his cousins. Not that I'm complaining. But... there's still the gut feeling that he's been _ignoring me._

"Lucy-san?" I heard a sweet voice and turned to the bluenette. Juvia.

"Hm?" I asked, her face looks worried and concerned. Wonder why.

"Is something wrong?" she asked and I tilted my head in confusion.

Is she worried about me?

There's something wrong. I wanted to say. But I just shook my head and replied the opposite.

"Nope. Everything's fine. I... I just need some fresh air." I said while standing up and smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded, focusing her attention to the stage where Grandpa was saying something I couldn't even understand.

I glanced at Natsu and saw him walking towards where Lisanna and two other people was. Sigh.

 _Now I'm starting to wonder if Natsu even likes Lisanna._

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo! Omg I updated soooooo slow! Tbh, I have exams tomorrow and the upcoming days but I promise you guys that I'll update the next chapter soon!

I've been very busy these days and been very stressed lately. Sigh. Especially when it comes to my crush.

Anyways, thanks for the support, you guys! Even if I'm super inactive, you still support my story, I really appreciate it!

Thanks for the favorite/s, follow/s & review/s for me & my story! I love you all so much! Now, if you have any questions, just ask on the reviews! I appreciate questions too. lol. Bye! See ya!

 **-rossyla**


	11. Chapter Ten

**TEN; LUCY HEARTFILIA**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; SEPTEMBER 19, 2015  
**

 **WORD COUNT; 2127 (NOT EDITED)  
**

* * *

 **NATSU's POV**

The ball ended and I still can't find Luce. She's been missing ever since I went over Elfman & Evergreen who just started planning over their wedding.

I went upstairs and looked everywhere. But still, not a trace of Lucy. I was starting to get worried when I smelled her scent directly towards our room.

Right! Our room! How could _I_ forget about that?

I walked towards our room and opened the door.

Her scent is all over the room and that's when I heard water splashing.

I immediately saw her gown neatly folded on the desk.

She's taking a shower.

I closed the door silently and snickered, grinning widely.

She shouldn't had left me there without saying it to me.

Natsu silently walked towards the bathroom and skillfully opened, entered and closed the door without a noise.

 _'Her scent is so strong... I can't... What is this feeling?_ ' Natsu asked to his mind, seeking for an answer.

As he was thinking for an answer for his behavior, he focused at the silhouette behind the bathroom curtain and the scent of his mate around him. Without thinking, he quickly walked to the silhouette, managing to open the curtain and saw his mate, Lucy.

Her scent became a lot stronger than before, he unconsciously hugged Lucy from behind as the blonde gasped at the sudden contact.

Lucy was frightened at first but when she glanced at the stranger who hugged her, she sighed in relief when she saw those familiar pink locks.

"Natsu... you shouldn't had-"

"Luce..." Natsu whispered, cutting her from what she's supposed to say.

Lucy blushed when she realized the situation they were in.

"Oh my..." she whispered, her hand over her lips as the realization sinks in her mind.

'I'm naked' she thought and she gasped when she felt the pinkette's tongue lick her neck.

"N-Natsu..." she whimpered as she felt a little pain down there, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together.

Which came unnoticed to the pinkette who groaned and carefully turning her around.

The blonde gasped when she felt her back touch the cold wall, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

"N-Natsu, what a-are you doing?" she asked, and looked at the boy in the eyes.

Natsu's eyes was lustful and sinful at the same time that made Lucy flush even more.

She barely noticed Natsu dipped his head on her neck, licking that spot where she's most aroused at.

"Oh Mavis" she whispered, catching her breath as Natsu kiss, lick and suck on the same spot, forming a hickey.

"L-Lucy..." Natsu murmured and when she looked at him, he was facing her again. And that look he gave her...

Lucy nodded, knowing what he meant and her guess is right. He dipped his head another time on her neck, this time, on the bottom side of her neck where her elbow and neck meets.

Lucy moaned loudly when she felt Natsu's teeth sunk on that part of her neck, a few blood sucked by him.

When the vampire was done marking the girl, he looked at her face once again, admiring how she looked at him lustfully.

Lucy felt her cheeks get warm when Natsu eyed her for a minute before hugging her.

"N-Natsu..." she whispered and hugged him back.

"Why did you leave me there?" Lucy heard her salmon headed mate ask, which she frowned.

"Y-You... You were... _busy_." she said with hesitance. She doesn't want him to know she's...

" _You're jealous_ , aren't you?" Natsu asked gently and broke their hug.

The blonde felt her cheeks blush once again and averted her gaze to the tiled floor.

There was a short silence before Natsu laughed that made Lucy look at him again.

"What?" she pouted.

"You're jealous of Lisanna?" Natsu laughed even more and it took him a minute to calm down.

"It's not funny" Lucy said with her hands folded, Natsu warmly smiled at her... which she reacted _with_ a blush.

"You don't have to be jealous, Luce. Lisanna's _just_ my childhood best friend, you know that." Natsu said while taking a hold of both Lucy's arms.

"You don't have to be jealous because _you_ 're the one I love." he whispered, but he made sure Lucy heard it.

 _Which she literally did._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright alright, for those who don't want lemons, you HAVE to STOP RIGHT NOW. I don't want to be reported here for not telling all of ya.**_

 _ **Wait, there's a note just after the lemon and I'm sure you wanted to see it.**_

* * *

After hearing those words, Lucy felt her stomach flip and Natsu's lips on hers. Both of their lips molded into each others, and both tongues fighting for dominance.

Lucy's moans and Natsu's groans filled the bathroom until Lucy spoke.

"N-Natsu... B-bed..." she managed to speak. Natsu complied by his mate's wish and grabbed both her thighs, placed it around his waist and walked out the bathroom with a rush. He didn't forgot to turn off the shower and lights though.

Natsu would've gently placed Lucy on top of the bed but before he could even do it, Lucy kissed him hard while him still carrying her.

 _'A little feisty, huh_ ' Natsu said to himself before kissing the blonde back.

Lucy impatiently tugged on Natsu's tuxedo and when he finally removed it, she unbuttoned his polo next.

" _Very_ feisty" Natsu said while smirking, and the blonde blushed.

"Well, it won't be fair if I'm the only one naked." she said with a pout before returning to unbuttoning his polo.

Natsu smiled at his girl friend and passionately but gently kissed her.

When the last button of Natsu's polo was unbuttoned, Lucy carefully removed his polo and dropped it, not caring if it would be crumpled or something.

Without rush, Natsu carefully placed his girl friend on top of their bed and caressed her soft skin.

Lucy felt her body shiver at the sensation of his hot hand on her stomach traveling north.

When she felt his hand under her breast, she couldn't help but gasp and accidentally bit Natsu's lip.

Natsu groaned when she bit his lip and grabbed carefully her left breast with his right hand while the blonde moaned.

Lucy let go of his lip and when Natsu saw her face, he saw the blonde get lost when he caressed his left breast carefully.

"Natsu..." Lucy moaned, unknowingly making Natsu aroused.

He kissed her neck again, his other hand–left hand traveling south.

Lucy didn't noticed it at first but when she felt a tickle down her pussy, she gasped and realized it was Natsu's other hand.

Her eyes went wide when he cupped her pussy and looked at his eyes in shock while Natsu was only grinning at her.

Before Lucy could even reciprocate what's happening, she felt Natsu's thumb rub her clit and all she can do is moan.

When the vampire heard her moan, he decided that if he want to hear those moans come out of her mouth more, he should tease her.

Which he did.

He first rubbed her clit for the last time and then inserted a finger inside, teasing her further.

"Mmm... Natsu..." The girl moaned and moaned, nearing her own release while the boy just kept thrusted in and out a finger in her.

But before she can even finally get to her edge, he just stopped.

Lucy opened her eyes wide in shock but before she can even whine and glare at Natsu, he felt something touch her pussy.

Her eyes went wider as she looked at down below and saw her pink haired mate licking her pussy.

"Oh Mavis" Lucy breathed. threw her head backwards and closed her eyes, shivering in delight as Natsu just kept licking.

He gripped at her thighs and just continued licking.

After licking, he started to suck her pussy and she gripped on his soft pink locks instead of the mattress.

Which made the vampire growl.

Natsu then decided to look above him and saw Lucy. Just plain Lucy, staring at him with pleading eyes.

He smiled at her and she felt her cheeks get warmer... not until he removed on top of her.

She blinked plenty of times, she was about to scowl but when she saw him remove his pants, she felt a relief and...

 _'Wait, relief?_ ' she absentmindedly spoke to herself–in her mind.

While she absentmindedly talk to herself, she didn't noticed Natsu came back on top of her–with no pants and boxers... until now.

Her eyes went wide– _again_ –when she felt something poke her pussy...

' _Oh Mavis' she couldn't voice it out loud because of the shock._

 _'Will it hurt? Well, definitely it would be but-'_

"This will hurt for the both of us but... I know it will more on you so... just look into my eyes, ok?" she was even more shock when Natsu said those words to her.

Which made her heart thump louder and faster.

She couldn't speak at the moment so she just nodded before Natsu pecked her lips.

"Here it goes" he said as she waited for the impact but did as what Natsu had told her... to look into his eyes.

She bit her lip and grabbed his shoulders when she felt him get inside of her entrance.

 _'Oh my.._.' she thought.

She still kept her eyes locked with his as he enters her deeper than before but before he can go even deeper, he retreated slowly.

"A-Ahh" she said, pain and pleasure washing through her veins.

Natsu growled a little when he entered once again, and after a little while, he kept thrusting and thrusting inside and outside of her, while she just followed his suite.

"N-Natsu... I-I'm c-c-close!" she muttered but before she can even control her actions, her first release came out.

Of course, her eyes went wide and her mouth is open to even her breathing.

But Natsu has more energy than hers so he just kept thrusting but pausing once in a while for her to breath.

"Oh Mavis" she said once again and her second release came out.

 _'Woah! Two times?!_ ' she thought.

"I'm close!" Natsu suddenly blurted out and thrusted faster than before which made Lucy cannot follow his thrusts.

And when Natsu came to his own release, both of their sweaty bodies fell on the bed with a thud.

"Well that was nice." he breathed and she just nodded at him.

It took them awhile to even their breathing before Natsu removed himself on top of her, moving beside her and covering both of them with a blanket.

"I love you, Natsu" Lucy whispered with a sleepy voice.

Natsu smiled "Love you too" he said and she cuddled with him, the warmth of his body and what just happened made her sigh in contentment.

* * *

 **EXPLANATION (VERY IMPORTANT! PLS. READ!)**

Well, if incase anyone would notice, I didn't–maybe forgot–to write Natsu & Lucy's dream while doing IT, slash their first dream where they see the emblems of each other or something.

Ok, so the part of the lemon that Natsu & Lucy dreamt about was when Lucy grabbed Natsu's hair (in the licking part *laughs*) (which Natsu dreamt about) and when Natsu grabbed her thighs (before the sucking part *laughs*) (which Lucy dreamt) (Oh, She saw his elbow instead of her hand, okie?)

* * *

 **A/N:** Hiiiii! Omg I haven't updated for months! Woah! I appreciated ALL~ the active reviewers out there, I LOVE YA ALL! And woah I didn't expect THAT number of favorites!

I attempted finishing this chapter like a few days ago but then, I just can't think of something lemony and new than the others so... yeah.

And I'm also thinking of the GrUvia's most awaited lemon and... yep it's moreee (idk... maybe) lemony than this (idrk but yeah, can't promise).

I was also inspired by the song Worth It by ... I forgot who ... because my parents are watching something that the song Worth It was played downstairs and the volume is high so... yeah.

I veryyy so much love you all! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows! Love ya all! Gtg can't let mom see what I'm doing lol.

 **-rossyla**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**ELEVEN; HANDS OFF MY MATE, WILL YOU?**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; SEPTEMBER 21, 2015  
**

 **WORD COUNT; 1251 (NOT EDITED)  
**

* * *

 **GRAY's POV**

 _'Should this night be the night of... mating with her?_ ' I asked myself while sipping a little of my beer.

I've been asking that question to myself for the last five minutes and the memory of her lips on mine will follow.

Arghhhh so much frustration.

But... she kissed back, _right_? Ugh why am I _so desperate_ to mate with her?

"Gray" I heard my brother called, I didn't bother to look.

"What's wrong?" he asked, he's actually right beside me, drinking.

"Just thinking" I murmured, drinking some more.

"'Bout your mate?" he blurted out and I glared at him.

A smirk was plastered on his face as I scowled.

"Mind your own business" I said and averted my gaze to the ice on my beer.

"Good thing I haven't dreamed anything of _those_ mate thingy. I'm just _not yet_ ready." he said, I can sense a hint of sadness in his voice though.

"Because of **_her_**?" I asked, looking at him at the side of my eyes.

He was just staring at his drink, his lips pursed in a thin line.

I smirked.

This ' _her_ ' I'm takin' about is his childhood ' _lover_ ', he actually has this deep feelings for her and hasn't moved on so... I guess he just don't want any other girl to walk in his life again because there's this certain girl that hasn't walked out.

But the sad truth was... he forgot her name, only the memories were unforgotten. It's because he suffered an accident four years before that made him have an amnesia.

" _If only_ I didn't ran towards the werewolves... I shouldn't had forgot her name." he whispered, and that's when I knew that it's for the best if I would leave him alone.

So I did.

I left my beer and Jellal and looked for the only girl circling my mind.

 _Juvia_.

I immediately saw her blue waves in the left corner of the room with some man with long blonde hair and I can see in her eyes that she felt awkward with him.

I walked towards them, bumping with plenty of kinds like; fairies, wizards, and mostly vampires. When I looked closer to the man, I quickly recognized that face.

 _Rufus Lore._

He's just a friend of Sting and also a vampire. But when I looked even closer, I can see that his hands are on her back, traveling _dangerously south_ while talking to her.

I felt range and a strange feeling washing through my veins. I felt the _need_ to kill the guy.

When I was in front of them, Juvia was the first one who noticed me and I swear I could see her face lit up.

"Gray-sama!" I heard her called and Rufus turned to face me, his hand still on the same place as before.

I glared at him as he greeted "Oi, Gray!"

I walked even closer towards them and grabbed Juvia's left wrist, smilling at her before glaring at Rufus again.

 _ **"Hands off my mate, will you?"**_ I harshly asked and his hand instantly removed from her back as I pulled her quickly to me, her hand on my chest–which made me growl a little.

"Oh, I see. Don't let her wander _alone_ next time, then." he said and walked away, eyeing us for a little before disappearing in the crowd.

I turned to the girl in front of me and I felt my cheeks heat up when I saw her eyes.

It showed a little shock but I can feel something when I see her. Something that makes my cheeks warm.

I just stared at her for who knows how long before she breaks the eye contact, averting her gaze towards anything but me.

My eyes however, diverted to another direction... but still on hers.

 _Her lips_.

It was the one that caught my attention. Her pink rosy lips, obviously with a little lipstick on.

Her mouth created a little gap, her breathing started to increase. She's nervous.

I stared at her lips for a whole minute and finally crashing mine to hers.

'Oh damn why does her lips have to be so damn soft.' I thought, groaning at the friction her lips and mine is creating.

I placed my hand on her neck, opening her lips wider by my thumb pulling her chin gently. Once there were more space, I darted my tongue inside, making her moan, my tongue explored the depths of her mouth and when air is needed, we slowly pulled out of each other, both of us panting in result.

We just stared at each other for another minute and when my breathing started to get even, I started to caress her face, and her cheeks immediately turned into beet red, looking away.

 _'She looks cute though.'_ I smiled at the thought.

' _Woah woah woah where did that came from?_ ' I asked myself but when Juvia looked at me at the side of her eyes and looked away again, biting her lower lip in the process.

I turned my gaze towards her lower lip.

'Damn this girl making me all hot here.'

And as if she read my mind, she suddenly crashed her lips to mine. I almost stumble not by the impact, but by the shock and smirked, immediately kissing back and closed my eyes.

When I was about to lick her lips for entrance, she slowly broke the kiss and as I opened my eyes, I saw her smirk.

" _That's_ for teasing me earlier." she said, her eyes changing from innocent to a confident and a little seductive one.

 ** _I consider it as seductive because I'm already seduced._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hio! Sorry for the very short update! Atleast I updated lol. So today, I'm absent in class since I don't have a uniform–we're out last saturday and sunday so... yep it's not washed.

And since I've got nothing to do... I'll just mention those who reviewed in my whole story.

 **apitatoor** , **gabriellam975** , **person2238** , **XoxoDaisyxoX** , **Lolgag72** , **Nightstars88** , **Kasumi Yukimura** , **twinbladesofthedead** , **BubbleGumBlix** , **crystalfivefox** , **Deathslayer Night** , **violetsparkle** , **Xtremefairy** , **agirlworthfighting4** , **hilariscarlettt** , **Celine-nee-sama** , **TheCrappiestWriter** , **NudgeThePyro** , **Angelina1993** , **Hitomi Of The Sand** , **Moonlight Writer Forever Yours** , **bakafangirl** , **roro213421** , **Dark Li** , **Mizz** , **Phoenix1218** , **dianaloveanime** , **SSJGodRasengan**

Thank you guys for all your supports! Some tho reviewed lots of times so... I just want to thank you all!

I'll be mentioning users every after awhile, maybe in Chapter 14 (my favorite number). So... if ever you guys have questions or suggestions and stuff... I'll be answering those, okie?

* * *

Anyways... I think it's **person2238** ... my answer is, no I don't have blue hair. Although I actually wish I have, but I have dark brown hair, if you see it, it looks black but if sunlight/light hits it, it's dark brown.

* * *

Oh and super thanks to **apitatoor** for always making my day! And also for letting me remember it's the Fifth Harmony that sang the song 'Worth It' lol. _P.S. I love you so much! Ok bye._

* * *

Thanks for all the support! It always make my day! I appreciate all he requests, questions & etc!

 **HINT FOR NEXT CHAPTER: GRUVIA (maybe lemon but... let's wait and see *smirking emoji*)**

 **-rossyla**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**TWELVE; JUVIA LOCKSER**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; NOVEMBER 2, 2015**

 **WORD COUNT; 3433 (NOT EDITED)  
**

* * *

 **JUVIA's POV**

' _I said to my brain that kissing Gray-sama would be very very bad but it didn't listen! Wahh! Juvia kissed Gray-sama! Oh no, this is gonna be bad! Very bad!_ ' I panicked and started walking in a fast pace, trying to figure out where to go. I'm currently in a crowd where I figured out that maybe he can't find me there.

 _And I'm so wrong._

I felt a strong hand pull my arm, I fought back by pulling my arm away from the hand and the pulling made me face the stranger who-

" _Gray_ \- I mean... Prince. Prince Gray..." I tried to be formal since we're in the middle of the crowd and it wouldn't appropriate to call him 'Gray-sama' even if I'm a royal or something...

And Juvia doesn't want them to get the wrong idea... you know?

"Why did you ran away?" he asked while smirking and Juvia was even more surprised when he pulled me closer to him.

Since I didn't expect him to pull me harder than I thought, and also considering that I was lost in his eyes, my body responded by slumping itself to his.

My hands are already on his chest without me noticing it... until now. I swear that I felt sturdy muscles underneath those clothes he's now wearing.

I gulped when my palm lay flatly on his broad chest, feeling him twitch a little.

I looked at his eyes that dilated a little but it softened a second after I looked directly at it.

My gaze went back to my right hand–maybe because it's higher than where my left hand is–that's been rubbing that portion of his chest for awhile.

My hand rubbed from his chest to his broad shoulders while my gaze still followed the movements of my hand.

I only stopped when I felt his hand hold my chin gently, which made me look up to his eyes.

Words are not needed anymore when I looked into his eyes. If Gray-sama keeps on looking Juvia like that...

 _I think I won't be able to fight this feeling anymore._

* * *

 **GRAY's POV**

I searched her eyes for hesitation or guilt or worry. But I can't find even a single tint of it.

Her lips created a small gap, her chest rubbing onto mine and I swear I can feel her chest going up and down because of her breathing.

 _'Now what?_ ' I asked my mind. Now what? Should I take her to my room? To bed? But... would she even like to mate with me?

 _Is she even my mate?_

 _I haven't even saw her emblem yet! What if she's not the girl in my dreams?_

 _No... it's positive, I whispered her voice in my dream._

 _And... if my guts– **heart** , ok, I get it–tells me somethin' about her being my mate, it's true. My guts– **heart** –never lies._

I pulled her quickly out of the crowd until we're outside the room. I was about to walk further when I felt her stop. I looked at her and I saw the uncomfortable face she's wearing. I then glanced to her heels.

' _Oh, right. I almost forgot that she's a mermaid and a mermaid in high heels would have a really tough time wearing it.'_ I scratched the back of my head and tried to think of something... there's only one thing to do.

I flashed a grin at her and she looked at me, confused.

I swiftly picked her up, bridal style. She squeaked, hands on the sides of her blushing face.

"G-Gray-"

"I'm actually supposed to give a speech for gramps so this is considered as sneaking, understand?" I tried to be grumpy while her blushed increased.

Since what I said was true–yep, we're actually sneaking–I started walking fast upstairs since our destination is on the third floor.

On the way, we passed by a maid and when the maid saw us, she instantly blushed, averting her eyes somewhere.

Juvia blushed too when she realized that a maid just passed by us. She opened her mouth, but she closed it anyway. Speechless.

At the time we're already on the third floor, I hurriedly walked towards my room.

When we're finally in front of my room, I gently placed Juvia down. I was about to open it when I heard footsteps.

"Gray?" I heard my father's voice, turning towards the hallway where my father stood with his arms crossed.

"What?" I groaned, facing him fully.

He glanced behind me and looked at me again while raising an eyebrow.

"What's the meaning of this, huh? Taking a mate in your room would be fine but she's _a princess, a noble one._ And how about your message for your grand-"

"Look dad, she's my mate. _Even_ Natsu started mating a while ago with his Lucy! It's _my_ turn now." I exclaimed, making him flinch.

"Princess Juvia's _your... mate_? Why didn't you told me so, son! I could've swore you met her even before the ball. Ha ha ha!" he laughed and teased me. I growled, impatient.

"Now, now. I'll leave you two alone." he said and while walking towards the stairs I swear I heard him whisper something like

"My son is growing up * _sigh_ * soon I'll see my fourteen grandchildren playing around the house." he said dreamily and I tried imagining a happy picture but instead, I imagined a baby peeing on me.

 _'What the-?'_

"Gray-sama..." a chill ran through my spine when I felt her breath on my neck.

I turned to look at her and she looked so innocent, oblivious of what she can do to me.

I smirked, opening the door to my room. It's arranged and cleaned like always. Wendy was the one who always clean me & Jellal's room since the maids are not allowed to enter our room. Just for security.

"So this is Gray-sama's room... Juvia didn't get a good look at it earlier because the lights are closed..." she peeked inside and I placed a hand on top her head, ruffling her hair a little.

"Let's get inside, shall we?" I stepped away from the door, giving her space to come in. She only blushed and nodded, walking inside my–[will be] our room.

She looked around while I get inside, locking the door behind me.

She flinched at the sound of the lock, looking at me with shock in her eyes.

"G-Gray-sama, what are you doing?" she asked nervously, I just walked towards her, staring at her intently.

I gently placed my left hand on her jaw, moving her closer towards me. Which she complied.

I kissed her gently, no rush involved. I moved my right hand on her waist to her back and then downwards to her hips.

Her eyes opened, she felt it. But she didn't moved away.

 _'I'll take that as a good sign.'_

When air is needed, I slowly backed away my head but before she can even retort, my mouth went directly towards her neck, kissing it slowly.

She moaned, her hands started to grip on my hair, pushing me closer to her neck.

My left hand–the one on her jaw earlier–traveled to her bare shoulder, under her sleeve.

Her skin is soft and delicate that makes you want to bow down to your knees when you touch it.

I'm not kidding.

I stopped kissing her neck, looking up at her eyes instead.

She looked at me differently... her eyes deep that I cannot explain.

I guess it's time.

I brought up my left hand to her face, caressing her cheek with my thumb.

I kissed her again, excitement lingering in my veins. My tongue brushed at the bottom of her lips for entrance, which she granted. I pushed my tongue inside her mouth, groaning.

I explored her mouth with my tongue, leaving nothing untouched. Before I pull away for air, I sucked her bottom lip as she kept moaning in the kiss.

I didn't stop kissing her, but I did stop kissing her lips. I went down to her chin, sucking it before going down to her pale neck.

Her skin is soft... untouched. Another first for me–next to her first kiss.

I continued to kiss, suck, and lick her neck until it formed a hickey. My third first.

I then trailed to her shoulder, sliding off the sleeve there, kissing it up and down.

She moaned as I nipped at the part of her neck that connected her shoulder and her neck.

"Trust me on this, Juvia." I whispered huskily against her neck.

"Yes... Gray-sama..." she whispered.

After hearing her answer, I quickly ducked down to where I was nipping just seconds ago, finding myself stare at the flesh and felt the need to suck the blood in it...

So, I trusted in my instincts and just gave in to my desire, I sank my teeth in that part of her neck and sucked her blood there.

My eyes widened when I tasted the sweetness of her blood... it tastes... _amazing._

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the woman in front of me whimper. I immediately stopped my actions, gently removing my fangs from her skin.

 _And that's when I noticed that what I just did is mark her_ _ **mine**_ _._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Oopsie! Lemon up ahead! Not gonna stop ya anymore if you kept on scrolling! Although please read my author's note in the very last part._

* * *

Gray took a step back and looked at her eyes. Juvia's eyes are pleading, and full of lust. And that's what Gray needed.

Their lips once again met, his hands making it's way into her shoulders, pushing her to the nearest wall and pressing himself onto her.

He felt every inch of her body because of this action. Her chest heaving, pressing itself to his, and his knee directly in the middle of her thighs. And if he move a single muscle on his leg upwards, he will be able to touch her core.

Which he knows... but decided to do it later and just focus in kissing her.

He loves kissing her–which is pretty obvious–and he admit it.

Gray stopped kissing her lips and went down to her chin, sucking it while going down to her neck. After sucking her chin, he then kissed down to her neck, slowly but surely. It took him awhile to find her weak point. But when he licked the mark he made on her, she moaned his name.

It only made Gray smirk. ' _So that's her weak point, huh? Why didn't I thought if that?'_

On the other hand, Juvia felt like she was in heaven.

 _'Juvia and Gray-sama are only kissing yet Juvia's panties are already wet... What is this feeling? I've never felt anything like this before._ ' she said in her head.

While Gray's lips are on her neck, his hands worked on her dress, untying the lace that kept her dress tight on her back. When he was done undoing it, he stopped kissing her neck and carefully removed her dress away from her.

After Gray set aside her dress–very gently–in one corner of his room, he glanced at the bluenette, he took a sharp intake of breath, admiring the girl standing in front of him.

Juvia only had her black bra and laced thong on that Gray has a nice view of her long, silky legs.

 _'Damn this girl has something hidden behind that tail.'_ Gray thought, completely staring at her legs up and down.

The mermaid felt her core ache in a way she wanted to burst out. Without realizing, she rubbed her inner thighs together.

Which did not go unnoticed to the raven haired vampire.

Gray gritted his teeth when he saw her rub her thighs together, his patience getting thin.

He unbuttoned his polo quickly and kissed Juvia, but immediately going further down her chest. He put his hands on her back and looked at her eyes.

She nodded, understanding what he said. He smiled at her and swiftly unhooked her bra.

Juvia blushed several shades of red and brought her hand on her cheeks.

"Gray-sama this is embarassing..." she squeaked while Gray stared at her in amusement.

 _'Her body is more amazing than life yet she has this innocence that arouse me.'_ Gray thought.

After unclasping her bra, he slipped both of her straps out of her shoulder and managed to remove it in just a second.

Throwing her bra alongside his polo that has been discarded a little earlier than it, he stared at her openly, amazed of what he see.

The bluenette blushed deeply and immedietly covered her breasts. Which made Gray scowl.

"Juvia..." he said in a warning tone, but he's wearing this smirk that told her that he's not that angry... just... dominant?

And with that dominant tone, Juvia was forced–more like her own immediately acquired–to remove her arms away from her chest.

Gray smirked wider when he saw her slowly uncover her breasts, silently being aroused because of her obvious submissive actions–which can be very obvious in her innocent face.

Before she can cover her chest again, he quickly dived to her left breast, covering her nipple with his mouth.

Juvia arched her back and moaned, her hands finding its way to his raven hair as she gripped it hard.

Gray, on the other hand, was groaning and as well as traveling a hand on her inner thighs, bring her leg up his waist and did the same on the other leg too.

The bluenette blushed again, and moaned when he pushed her harder on the wall, carrying her up by both of her legs around his hips.

He kept sucking her breast while a hand fondled with the other.

With a final pop, he released the breast he'd been sucking, moving to the other.

He did the same with the other breast, although while he was busy sucking her other breast, his other hand–the one that's not fondling the breast he first sucked–travelled south to her underwear, tracing the path of her garter and Juvia flinched at his sudden action, giggling.

Like what he did to the other breast, he released her breast with a final pop before turning to face her again.

Seeing her; cheeks tinted with red, lust visible with her half-lidded eyes, swollen lips parted, her breathing uneven, causing her chest to heave up and down, made his heart beat went fast.

"Gray-sama..." she whispered innocently and seductive at the same time, a hand unconsciously tracing unknown patterns on his toned chest.

"Tell me what you want, Juvia." he whispered huskily on her ear, earning a shudder from the bluenette.

She griped on his shoulder, and tightened her legs around his hip, making the raven haired vampire groan, feeling the dampness in her underwear even though he still have his pants and boxers on.

He also felt her buck her hips to him, a blush covering her face.

"Gray-sama... Juvia's aching down there..." she whispered seductively with also a hint of being innocent.

The raven haired vampire could feel her fingers traveling from the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

He brought his mouth near her ear.

"Say what you want." he growled before he nipped her earlobe. Juvia moaned.

"Juvia wants..." he licked the skin below her earlobe. "... she wants... Gray-sama to..." she paused again when he kissed the mark he gave her, making her moan.

"You want me to what?" he asked again, stopping what he's doing to look at the bluenette and he found himself amused of hearing her whine.

Her blush deepened as she averted her eyes on his shoulder, avoiding his gaze.

"Come on Juvia, I can barely hold myself anymore." Gray once again smirked when she looked at him again.

"She... she wants Gray-sama to... to... touch her... down– _ahhh_ " she moaned when she felt each of his five fingers gently taps on her core with still her underwear.

It was a matter of second when she noticed that Gray's pants were not there anymore and that he's placing Juvia on the bed.

He gently laid her down, removing his pants afterwards before he rested his hips in the middle of her legs, sitting down.

Juvia looked at him in confusion but when he gazed towards her underwear, she blushed furiously.

"Can I?" he asked, a hand already on the garter of her underwear.

 _'He looked so innocent in that face.'_ Juvia said in her mind and nodded.

Gray smirked, slowly pulling out the–damn–underwear off her while she brought her hips up to help him remove it.

Once he was done removing it, he can't help but stare at the hidden treasure of the bluenette mermaid.

' _How can she keep these inside of that tail!_ ' he yelled in his mind, still staring at it.

And then something blue caught his attention. He turned to the Juvia's left thigh.

' _No turning back, huh?_ ' he thought as he stared at the blue emblem that lies on her porcelain skin.

"Gray-sama..."

He unconsciously kissed the emblem on her left thigh, hearing her moan again this time.

After kissing the emblem, he pulled himself up and saw those blue curls that looked like the waves of the sea spread on his white mattress of his bed.

"Juvia..." he whispered before giving her a peck on her lips.

"Promise me to trust me on this." he said and she nodded, wrapping her legs on his waist once more.

She didn't know how or when he removed his boxers but all she knew is that Gray is about to mate with her... now.

Juvia sunk her nails on his back, feeling the pain rush through her veins when he pushed a little further, breaking her hymen.

" _Ahh_ "

Gray halted his movements to let her adjust on his size. Her nails scraped his back–which he noticed that are a little sharp.

After a few seconds, Juvia felt the pain washing away.

She brought her lips to Gray's neck and kissed it, making him groan.

"Gray-sama can move now." she whispered and Gray instantly pulled himself before pushing back in again.

Both of them moaned when he slid deeper and pulling back up. It came with a pattern, every time he push back in, it will be deeper than before. She also thrust up sometimes and used her legs that are currently wrapped around his hips for support.

After a minute of doing that pattern, Gray made his pace faster and faster.

"Ahh! G-Gray!" Juvia shouted, thrusting herself up when Gray pushed deeper too. Juvia came with eyes wide open but Gray continued his thrusting.

It only took a matter of seconds when Gray came while groaning.

The dark haired vampire couldn't help but fall on the bluenette, both of them panting and covered of sweat. Both if them not bothering to move for a moment.

Juvia reached for Gray's tousled hair, looking at him and smiled, Gray grinned.

 _'I think I'm falling in love with the Princess of the Deep Blue Sea.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeeha! I'm back! Last week, I had no classes so I had time to do this! It's seriously took loooooooooong time for me to write this one! I even finished all the Twilight movies and I'm still not finish with this chapter! Hahahah!

My head is seriously aching but I just can't waste my time doing nothing! I still have no classes today & tomorrow so... yep.

Anyways... I'll be having another story–another reason why it took me so long to update this. It's gonna be called 'Connected'. You will know why once you will see the first chapter. Maybe I'll upload it tomorrow or... maybe this week.

So... not to waste time... _who wants Jerza?_

 **-rossyla**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**THIRTEEN; INTOXICATED**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; MARCH 11, 2016**

 **WORD COUNT; 1182 (NOT EDITED)**

* * *

 **ERZA's POV**

I glanced around, looking for any sign of a bluenette with curls. _Yet I still can't see Juvia._

I frowned. _Where could be that girl? Hmm... How about Mira?_

I looked around again, scanning the crowd.

I saw Mira. I was about to smile when I saw a hint of blue and blonde around her. The hint of blue is a little bit darker than Juvia's... _Jellal_. While the blonde is Mira's mate, Laxus.

 _Oh please, I don't want to face Jellal again._

Unfortunately, his gaze went from Laxus to mine.

Which made my stomach flip. But I held my gaze.

I saw him excuse himself and walked calmly towards me with champagnes in each of his hands.

"Nice to see you again, Erza." he handed me a champagne while he drank the contents of his champagne. His voice makes me quiver and the mention of my name sent chills on my spine.

I grabbed the champagne he handed me and replied "N-Nice... to see you again, Jellal."

He tilted his head and stared at me like he's trying to figure out something just by staring at me.

"E-Excuse me, I need to-"

"Wait." Jellal cut me off before I can even finish my sentence and he grabbed my arm before I can even go walk away.

I stared at him and felt my cheeks form a blush, feeling the contact he has made on my skin.

Before he can even speak, music filled my ears. It's a slow ballad music, especially for couple.

I saw him smirk and held his hand that grabbed my arm in front of me.

"May I dance with you, Ms. Erza Scarlet?" my eyes widened in surprise and felt a little... speechless.

My hand, however, managed to rise to where his hand is. Once his hand touched mine, I felt shivers travel all over my body.

Jellal pulled me towards the dance floor after bringing down his champagne, taking mine and placing it beside his. He stopped when we're near enough to see where the birthday celebrant is.

King Makarov grinned at us before speaking to his sons, Sir Igneel and Sir Silver.

Jellal swayed his body to the rhythm of the song, me following his suite. I need to be formal.

"So Ms. Scarlet, what wine did you used for the champagne? It's really delicious." Jellal complimented while looking directly to my eyes. I can't focus. Those eyes look familiar. Those eyes with a hint of amusement...

"Is it a secret, then?" Jellal chuckled and I can't help but blush. I nervously nodded.

"Oh I see" he chuckled again. We continued dancing until he spoke.

"Can we go outside?" he asked. I nodded. There's no other way. He's the prince and I should obey him as a sign of respect.

When we're outside the hall, I followed him to a balcony. It looks more peaceful here.

 _"Have I met you before?"_

I tensed. I looked up at him and stared at his brown eyes. I couldn't find my voice to answer so I didn't. And I can sense that he sensed it.

"Your name sounds familiar. It's like I've mentioned it before..." he said.

"I-I..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Never mind" he said, giving a sad smile, looking at the sky ahead.

"There's just... I don't know. I kind of feel like your presence is so familiar to me. I'm deeply sorry for the stupid question. Just forget about it." he said. I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we just solve this in drinking?" I asked. A friend of mine said that drinking helps you forget things. And I think that that's what we both need right now.

"Great thinking. We have a couple of tequila in the kitchen." he said before grabbing my waist to walk to the kitchen downstairs.

He grabbed two glasses and a bottle. He poured on a glass and I immediately took a hold of it, sipping from it. He also did the same with his.

After a couple of shots, I forgot what happened.

* * *

 _ **A/N: ok this will be a VERY short one. but it will still be lemon.  
**_

* * *

Little did Jellal and Erza knows, both of them went to Jellal's room without notice from anybody. At first, both of them fell on the bed. But as Erza rolled on top of Jellal, hovering him, things went wild.

Jellal kissed her, taking a grip from her red hair and devoured her whole mouth. Erza did the same, kissing Jellal like there's no tomorrow.

Erza grabbed Jellal's hair and pulled him closer to her. But Jellal rolled over to make him on top instead.

No words were exchanged when Jellal kissed lower to her neck, giving her hickeys as he starts to unzip the zipper on her side.

When the dress was put aside, he removed her bra and threw it along with the dress. He kissed her big mounds, earning himself a moan from Erza.

"J- _Jellal_..."

Erza also removed Jellal's top, gripping on his hair when Jellal moved lower and lower. Until it was her most private part.

The bluehead looked up at the redhead, asking for a permission. Which made the redhead nod in return.

Jellal slowly removed her underwear, giving him a view of hew womanhood.

It took him less than a second before he devoured it. First, he did it slowly before he started to quicken his pace. At the same time, all Erza did was moan, whimper and scream.

"Ahh... Jellal!" she cried out, her pleasure building up. He could sense her pain as he finally hovered on top of her, kissing her lips again.

He stopped kissing her, only to unbutton his jeans and unzip it's zipper, bringing it down to his knees with his underwear.

They made eye contact again. And she nodded again.

He first aligned his member in her womanhood before slowly moving in. He can hear her whimper which made him kiss her again as he pushed deeper. She screamed in the kiss.

And when he stopped, pulling up before pushing down again, she moaned.

 _And that's what they did all night long._

* * *

 **A/N:** I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE LEMON ANYMORE HUHUH. I'm SO sorry for not updating for months! So... it's gonna be vacation in a week! yay! That means... UPDATES. well... that's if I'm not too busy in gyms lol. I need to lose weight! hahahah. Anyways... thank you for all the support you guys! That even though I'm only updating once a century, people kept reading this story. hahahah. But I will do my best to update though! Thank you for all the support, comments, positive reviews and favorites! I love you all!

 **-rossyla**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**FOURTEEN; REALIZATION**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; MARCH 22, 2016**

 **WORD COUNT; 2046 (NOT EDITED)**

* * *

 **JUVIA's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, my eyesight a little blurry.

After blinking a few times, I immediately felt cold and something warm on my back.

I also found myself in some unknown place... or room.

Wait... _where am I?_

Panic rushed through my veins as I scanned my surroundings again. I tried moving a little but my whole body froze when I realized that there's a hand wrapped around my waist.

My eyes widened and happenings of last night came into my mind.

The hand tightened its grip on my waist, bringing me closer to the chest of the owner of the hand—the vampire who captured my heart, Gray-sama.

I almost moaned when I felt his chest on my back. We're actually spooning right now.

I would've got up, gathered my clothes, dress, and wait until Gray-sama wake up but since it is really impossible to get up without waking Gray-sama, I guess I should stay until he wakes up.

His body moved again, closer to mine. I can feel his warm breath on my neck, sending chills down my spine.

" _Awake_?"

I almost jumped when he spoke. I didn't turned around.

 _This is just a dream. This is just a dream._

 _No. What happened last night is true. I can still feel his cold fingers running through my whole body._

 _This is **not** a dream._

I turned around, facing him.

His hair is tousled from last night—which I know is my fault—and I can still remember how my hands ran through his scalp and how he will groan about it. I can still remember his hands touching every inch of my body.

Even my heart.

"Are you just going to stare at me like that or...?" he joked and I giggled.

"Nothing... the happenings just looked so... unreal." I said, looking away from him to hide my embarrassment.

But he gently brought his hand up to my chin, moving it to make me look at him.

"We are destined for each other, Juvia. We mated just a few hours ago. I know this may be shocking and all, but here we are. This is our destiny, Juvia." he said, which made me wonder.

"That's very unusual for you to tell, Gray-sama." I said. Gray-sama is a cold person—base on what others had said—and is probably one of the people who have no interest in love.

He looked speechless at first before he half-smiled.

"It's been a long time since I had voice out these... things too." he said. Pain in his voice. I couldn't help but hug him. I know what happened to the Fullbuster family and what Gray-sama's been through.

And it was unspoken for centuries already.

Then a couple of knocks was heard from the door.

"Knock! Knock!" we heard a voice.

 _Wendy!_

"Breakfast is ready, Gray-nii and Juvia-nee! Grandpa wants to see you two!" she yelled outside the door.

 _Oh my Mavis._

 _She knows!_

 _And not only her..._

 _but also King Makarov!_

 _Oh no... we're in deep trouble._

"And don't worry, grandpa's not mad!" she added like she had heard my thoughts and I sighed in relief.

I rushed to the door with the blanket and opened it slightly, peeking out my head so she can't see the situation I'm in. I smiled at her.

"Thank you for the information, Wendy-chan!" I replied.

"You're welcome!" she replied before she turned around and walk away.

I sighed, closing the door, sitting on the bed and facing Gray-sama again.

Gray-sama just stared at me, suddenly making my cheeks warm.

He sat up and leaned forward to my ear.

"You haven't forgotten of last night, have you, _Juvia_?" he— _surprisingly_ —said huskily. My whole body trembled when he said my name.

"N-n-no. P-Prince. I-I ha-haven't." I answered, stuttering. I can feel his smirk on my neck.

"Good girl." he huskily said again, his voice deeper than earlier that sent shivers down my spine.

Just like last night.

I felt Gray-sama's hand travel from my hand up to my shoulder slowly before his lips replaced his hands as I felt him kiss the mark which made me hold a moan by biting my lower lip.

I felt him place kisses from my neck to my cheek before he stopped and looked at me. I blushed, unconsciously biting my lower lip harder. His gaze went from my eyes to my lips.

"If you bite your lip like that, we won't be able to make it in breakfast." he chuckled and my cheeks went warmer than before. I didn't even knew that my cheeks are capable of doing that.

"G-Gray-sama..." I whined at his joke and he chuckled again.

"Fine fine. I'll wait later after breakfast, deal?" he said and I smiled, nodding my head in return.

 _At least Gray-sama enjoys my company._

* * *

 **WENDY's POV**

I was assigned to wake up everyone and make them come down to the kitchen for breakfast. I first woke up Juvia-nee and Gray-nii. Now, I have to wake up Natsu-san and Lucy-san.

I did the same as I did when I woke Gray-nii and Juvia-nee. Only, there was no one answering so I knocked a few more times while calling their names.

I was about to open the door when I heard stumbling inside before the door opened, revealing Lucy-san'd head peaking outside. Her hair disheveled, I can see that she's only wearing a white blanket for cover of her body. And don't forget to mention the smell on her.

"Wendy-chan! Me and Natsu will come down for awhile, ok? We'll just... we'll just... uhm... How do I put it..." she stuttered and I smiled.

"Grandpa also said to clean up before going down for breakfast." I said and she instantly blushed.

"Uh... S-sure." she said before smiling awkwardly and closing the door.

I snickered. I was about to go downstairs when I remembered another room. Jellal-nii!

I skipped towards Jellal-nii's room and knocked.

"Jellal-nii? Are you awake?" I knocked again a few times.

"Jellal-nii? Hello?" I said. It didn't looked like a nice plan to open the door but I have no choice.

I grabbed on to the doorknob and turned it to open it.

"Good morning Wendy-chan"

I jumped when I heard the voice, making me step away from the door. I turned to the source of the voice to find Mira-san.

"Mira-san, you scared me." I laughed and she giggled.

"Did I? Sorry, Wendy-chan. But it would be not nice if you would open that door now." she said sweetly and I looked at the door.

"What's wrong? Did something happened to Jellal-nii? What's the problem?" I panicked.

"No need to panic. He's just... sick. That's all." she said calmly that made me sigh.

"But how did you knew?" I asked and she smiled.

"Me and Laxus heard... many in pain noises last night that we assumed that he's sick." she said and I panicked again.

"But don't worry. It looks like he just needs a rest after a tiring night." Mira-san said and I smiled.

Mira-san is the sweetest girl I've known in my entire life. But that doesn't mean that Juvia-nee, Lucy-san and Yukino-san aren't. She's just different from the others... in some ways.

"So why don't you go downstairs and tell grandfather that you've done your task. They'll surely come down after a few minutes." she said and I nodded, complying.

 _But Jellal-nii's condition still bothers me... maybe I'll take a look at him if he doesn't come down for lunch._

* * *

 _Breakfast, and lunch had passed and yet Jellal-nii haven't came out of his room yet._

I frowned as I stared at the food we left for him in case he comes down to eat in the dining table.

"Maybe I should—"

"No. I'll be the one to check on him." Dad suddenly said, standing up from the living room's sofa.

He was already on the first step on the stairs when a scream was heard in the entire house coming from upstairs.

We all looked at each other before dad ran upstairs to check where the scream came from. Grandpa followed.

 _What is happening?_

 _And why does the scream looks like it came from a girl?_

* * *

 **SILVER's POV**

I immediately ran quickly towards the source of the screen.

I heard a couple of thuds that were coming from Jellal's door.

And that's where my ears told me of where the scream came from.

I stopped in my tracks, facing Jellal's door. Father rushing to my side.

"Should we open it?" I asked and Father nodded.

I grasped at the doorknob and turned it counter-clockwise to open it. And when it opened, I can immediately sense that something bad had happened.

My eyes widened at the situation in front of me.

Jellal holding a pillow to cover his... you know and a girl covering her body with a blanket that I assume is Jellal's on the other side of the room. From what I remember, she's the organizer of the foods, drinks and beverages in Father's party last night. Right, Erza Scarlet.

Jellal and the girl's eyes widened as she looked at me and especially Father.

"Are you the two of you mates?" Father asked calmly. But Jellal and the girl looked at each other.

Both of them slowly shook their heads. They looked afraid.

"Then _why_ did you slept with each other?" Father asked again, his voice turning from calm to anger.

Both of them didn't spoke.

"Mira said that she saw five bottles of tequila in the kitchen earlier when she woke up." I turned my head to see Laxus leaning on the wall beside Jellal's bedroom door, his arms crossed.

"So that means..." Father whispered.

"That they got intoxicated last night. Explaining the situation they are currently in now." Laxus continued. I looked at Jellal again. He looked afraid. And lost.

"Last night I also heard a couple of sounds too. Good thing Mira was already asleep that time." Laxus added. My eyes widened.

"But... the rooms _are_ soundproof, aren't they?" I asked, looking at Father. He looks like thinking about it.

"That's right... it's impossible that these walls are not soundproof. I made it sure by trying it myself before you all got here. So why—" Father abruptly stopped and looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Wait... Are you a vampire? Or are you...?" Father asked, specifically to the girl.

"What? What is it?" I asked. Father just stared at the girl. Before completing his sentence.

 _"Or are you a witch?"_

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello! Another cliff hanger yay. Hahahahahah. Yay it's summer vacation! I only had time to do this because I'm seriously sick last night and this morning hahahahah. I'm supposed to be in the gym this morning but my head is aching and I have colds lol. Anyways... I'm thinking of adding LyRedy {LyonxMeredy} (yas it's seriously semi-canon now because of a chapter in the manga), and RoGura {RoguexKagura}. And don't worry GaLe/Gajevy {GajeelxLevy} will come soon! By the way, the last chapter's lemon was kind of bad but I promise that there's a reason why hahahhaha. And maybe you got it in this chapter lol. Bye guys! Thanks for all the support! I want to update this soon so yeah! Hahahah! Wow 99 comments hahahah. Love you all! Gonna update soon (coz I'm also reading this everytime I'm bored and I'm also addicted to it, ok hahahhaha) Jan-neh!

 **-rossyla**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**FIFTEEN; WHERE IT ALL CONNECTS**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; MARCH 24, 2016**

 **WORD COUNT; 1737 (NOT EDITED)**

* * *

 **MAKAROV's POV**

A witch is a creature who doesn't care of anything but itself. It gets everything that it likes. But if not, they will forcefully take it even if it means someone's life. They never stop unless they haven't got what they like. Even till death.

But witches are like vampires. They're immortal. Only they're as powerful as a vampire.

The signs that a creature is a witch are when; its voice can pass through a sound-proofed wall, and they can be easily intoxicated. Which were what describes Erza from last night base on Mira and Laxus' statements.

A witch choses whether what creature it sides on. So it is possible that a witch considers us as friends. And it is also possible that a witch hates us.

I take a look at Erza once again and found what I am looking for in her eyes. I sighed.

"Silver, and Laxus, please leave us alone. As for the two of you, please get dressed. Jellal, just lend Erza a shirt or something." I finally spoke. They all did what I ordered. As I waited outside Jellal's room for them to get dressed, many things went in my mind.

 _What if this girl has intentions with the vampire clan?_

 _What if she'd teamed up with our enemies and it's really their plan to make one of my grandson to fall for her?_

 _What if she's really with the werewolves?_

"King Makarov?"

I looked up and nodded, getting in the room. Both of them sat on the bed as I closed the door and sat on a chair in front of them. Then, Jellal suddenly stood up.

"Grandfather, I am very sorry for what we did. I will take all the blames just don't—"

"Sit down, Jellal. I would just like to ask you things. Especially Erza. Now that she had revealed what she truly is. We will discuss about those later. For now, answer these questions honestly, Erza." I said calmly. Jellal sat down, looking at Erza as Erza nodded. There's fear and hope in his eyes. I can see it.

"Are you a hundred percent witch or are you a half-blood?" I asked. Erza looked at her feet for a second or two before she looked at my eyes again.

"I am nor a half-blood and a hundred percent witch, sir. My grandfather in my father's side is a vampire while his wife, my grandmother is a witch. Making my father a half-blood. My mother is a hundred percent witch. Then that makes me with a blood of a vampire, sir." she answered. And I can tell that she's honest about it.

"I see. Are your parents still living, then?" I asked. She seemed stricken by it when she hesitated.

"My... My parents died when I was six. Leaving me to the care of my aunt in my mother's side. Sir." she said.

"Did your aunt took good care of you?" I asked and her eyes widened. She didn't answered. It looks like she's in a trance.

"Erza?" Jellal called her after a minute and she looked at him, her eyes teary. She wiped the almost-tears off before looking at me again with a straight face.

"My aunt made a place for me to sleep, and food to eat. She's took good c—"

"Had she given you love?" I cut her off. Her lips sealed shut for a moment.

"Did she showed you affection like any other parent would do to their child?" I asked. She then looked down.

"N- _no_ " she whispered. I frowned. Just as I thought. I tried to think of any conclusions, placing a hand on mine chin.

Then that explains why she landed on the Strauss siblings. They're orphans. And I'm very sure Mirajane knows what Erza feels to lost their parents.

 _But..._

"How did you escaped from the hands of your aunt? And is she still finding you up until now? Witches are known for not stopping until they get what they want." I asked and she looked up.

"I escaped with a help of a friend. Well, we never talked about aunt nowadays. But one time I saw aunt and she almost saw me. Good thing Mira saved me." she answered.

"A friend? Nowadays? So that means you and your friend see each other ever since?" I noticed and she nodded.

"She's here actually. She's the mate of Prince Gray, Juvia Lockser."

* * *

 **JUVIA's POV**

 _"Princess Juvia?"_

I turned my head to the sweet voice, immediately standing up. It is from a pink-haired girl. Around my age, perhaps.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" the girl asked while smiling so I smiled and nod my head.

"Sure"

I followed her from the garden where I was sitting on a bench earlier to the gate. I immediately stopped.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She turned.

"It is a secret, m'lady. Prince Gray said not to say it to you." she said and I immediately blushed.

" _Gray-sama_?" I asked and the girl nodded, turning again to open the gates.

 _And I just followed her. Wherever it is. As long as it's for Gray-sama._

* * *

 **NATSU's POV**

"Knock knock!"

I took a whiff of the smell from where I am sitting—the living room—as Luce stood up to open the door. The smell is familiar...

"Hello there! Are you Natsu's mate?"

I grinned as I recognized the voice.

"Oi Salamander! Is this your mate?"

I stood up and grinned.

"Levy! Metal-head!" I greeted them, walking towards the door as Luce let them in.

"You know them, Natsu?" Luce asked and I nodded.

"Yup. Levy's mother was our teacher before so she came her every time. This is her stupid mate, metal-head!" I said, feeling a punch on the face after I was done talking.

"Hello! My name is Levy McGarden. And this is Gajeel Redfox." Levy paused and glared at metal-head.

"Gajeel, be polite and say hi." she said in an angry tone that is much different tone than her normal tone.

"Hi" Metal-head said, obviously forced but did so.

Levy sighed. "When will you change?" she said.

Then, many running footsteps from the stairs were heard, making our heads turn their way.

"Gray, where is Princess Juvia?" Gramps asked to ice princess who was laying on the sofa.

"She said she'll just go out for awhile. Maybe in the garden. I'll go take a look." Ice princess said, a little sleepy as he stood up without his shirt on—as usual—an went outside, passing by us.

" _Juvia_?" Gajeel suddenly asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Gray's mate." I said. He sealed his lips and I just shrugged.

A few seconds after, he came back.

"Isn't Juvia in our room?" he asked, entering the door.

Jellal and Erza who were beside Gramps shook their heads.

"Nor in the kitchen!" we heard Mira yell.

"Maybe in the restroom?" Ice princess asked again. I can hear a bit of worry in his voice but not in his eyes though.

"No. I just came from the restroom." Wendy came out from the restroom.

"Wait. I think I saw Juvia-sama talking to a girl outside earlier." Yukino suddenly said.

"What does she look like, Yukino?" Gramps asked, walking towards Yukino who was sitting on the floor in the living room beside Sting.

Yukino placed a hand on her chin, thinking.

"Well... I didn't see much of her face but I remember that she has long, loosed, pink hair with a couple of bangs here, blue eyes, and she wears a pink dress." she said, describing the hair with actions.

"That looks like..." Levy suddenly whispered.

" _Sherry Blendy_ " Metal-head continued. He seemed angry just by saying that Cherry Blender's name. Gramps' eyes widened.

" _Werewolves_... I knew they'd be coming for your mates." Gramps said lowly. My eyes widened and instantly pulled Lucy towards me.

"Juvia's... captured?" I heard Gray whisper.

"There's no time to waste. We have to find that Sherry Blendy's pack." Gramps said. Anger in his voice.

"I know someone who could help us." We all turned to Jellal.

"Who?" Gray asked. Jellal smiled.

 _"A friend of mine. Meredy."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hola! Looks like I've been updating fast, eh? Wahahahahah. Omg been excited in this part of the story hihihihih. So... if you don't understand where this story goes... I'll summarize it or something.

 _This is WHERE IT ALL CONNECTS. Erza's past, Jellal's past, Juvia's past, Gray's past, Natsu's past, Sting's past, Laxus' past, Igneel's past, Silver's past, Gajeel's past, Levy's past, Meredy's past, Sherry Blendy, Lucy, Yukino, Wendy, the mermaids, witches and the werewolves. But the real question is, why are they involved?_

Whoa that took me long to type it lol. Anyways, I'm gonna be posting the next chapter real soon coz I wanna see this story go! Yay!

So as for the questions (hahahah i love answering questions yay!)

 **Apitatoor Your number 1 and 4 question is in this chapter (wooh good thing I wrote it before hahahah). For no. 2 question, it's a** no **.** Erza and Jellal haven't mated **(Jellal didn't sip or something Erza's blood like what the others did to their mates) although they had s*x because they are drunk. And as for the third question,** if you do not mate with your true mate, of course that would lead to wars or a broken fate **. Imagine if Jellal is your mate and you are his then Erza and Jellal mated and you're for example, a fairy or something, then it will lead to wars as the other had a mate even though you're the true mate (I hope I'm explaining this right lol).**

Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites and follows! Yay! I hope you'd like this chapter lol. Se ya! Leave questions so I can answer them!

 **-rossyla**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**SIXTEEN; SEEKING HELP**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; MARCH 27, 2016  
**

 **WORD COUNT; 1565 (NOT EDITED)**

* * *

 **JELLAL's POV**

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called out as I knocked on the door once again.

"Hello?" I was about to knock again when the door suddenly opened.

"Jellal?"

"Ultear?"

"Long time no see, Jellal!" A pink-eyed girl appeared behind Ultear.

"Meredy! Is that you?" I greeted and she smiled.

"Yep!"

"But from what I remembered, your eyes were green..." I said and she shrugged.

"We seriously don't know how it happened. _It just did_. Right, Ultear?" Meredy said, facing Ultear. Ultear smirked.

"Actually—" Ultear was about to say something when Meredy covered Ultear's mouth.

"Ultear's just joking. Nothing happened." Meredy said and I nodded.

Then Meredy suddenly looked behind me.

"Oh... Now I know why you're not visiting these past few days." she snickered and I felt my cheeks warm.

"I-It's not what you think—"

"What's your name?" I heard Meredy behind me and I turned.

When did she—?

"Erza... _Erza Scarlet_." Erza said while smiling a little.

"Who would've known that you'd be interested in redheads..." Ultear said, touching Erza's hair. I chuckled awkwardly.

Actually, Erza and I never had chance to talk of what happened last night. Wait, rephrase that. We don't talk of it for now because she was avoiding me.

 _Who wouldn't?_

I don't know why but for some reason, I don't feel guilty at all. I _want_ to feel guilty because it was like I'm betraying the girl from the past. _But I just couldn't._

"Oh and who is this?" Meredy asked. I looked at where she pointed.

"Oh. That's my brother. Gray. Right, Wendy's the only one who I brought here." I answered.

Gray was leaning on a post with his arms crossed. He's been quiet ever since... Juvia was captured.

"Gray? Gray Fullbuster? Wait... I heard that name _somewhere_..." Meredy said and she placed a hand on her chin. Ultear smiled.

"Of course you have. He's one of the students of my mother." Ultear said.

"Your mother?" I asked and Ultear nodded. I raised an eyebrow. Gray has only one—

 _Wait..._

"Now? Remember?" Ultear said and I stared at her intently.

She has a point... she looks so much like Gray's only teacher before.

Before, Gray only had one teacher. And that is Ur. He loves his teacher so much that he treats her as his mother. But one day, Ur passed away due to some kind of reason. I only remember that some kind of creature called 'Deliora'.

"So you're Ur's daughter?" I looked towards Gray. He was walking towards us. Ultear smiled and nodded.

There was an awkward tension before Meredy laughed awkwardly.

"Hey... Hey... What about we talk in the house of what you guys really came here for?" she suggested and I nodded as we all followed her inside. Gray, being the last one to come in, closed the door. We three sat on the larger sofa. Meredy and Ultear each sitting on a single-seater sofa.

"What shall I offer my help you with, Jellal?" Meredy asked.

"We are looking for a certain pack of werewolves. Can you help us?" I answered. And she placed a hand on her chin playfully.

"Well... it usually depends on how dangerous the pack is when it comes to werewolves." she paused, smiling. "But since you're the one who helps me and Ultear with a lot of things, sure. It would be my pleasure to do so, Prince Jellal." she continued, snickering as she mocked me with my name.

"We don't know yet of the pack's Alpha. But we know of two specific werewolves in it." Erza spoke. Meredy nodded.

"I see... I see... What are their names, then?" Meredy asked. I looked over at Gray. He nodded.

"The Blendy Cousins. Sherry and Chelia Blendy." Gray said. When I looked at Meredy, she looked shocked. Her face looked pale suddenly that it almost looks like her blood had flown out of her body.

"We know that they're hard to find or something but please—"

"The Blendy Cousins... I know of their Alpha. For sure." Meredy said. Her tone sounds sad and... afraid for some reason.

"My mate is captured by those two. Please help us find her." Gray begged. It surely was unusual to see Gray like that. Meredy looked up at Gray with sympathy.

" _I'm sorry, I can't—_ "

"Meredy, please. Juvia is my closest friend. I would do _anything_ just to keep her safe. I beg you." Erza also said. I looked over at Meredy. She gave me a sorry look before she stood up, facing her back to us.

"I am really sorry. But I can't help you find that pack. I don't want to go anywhere near their Alpha. _Never again_ will I go anywhere near _him_." Meredy said. Hatred and fear in her shaky voice. I've never heard of her saying something like that.

 _Then, that was it. Our only chance..._

 _was gone._

* * *

 _ULTEAR's POV_

"Meredy, why didn't you helped them?"

Meredy looked at me through the side of her eyes.

"I promised myself not to—"

"Go near him? Meredy you're only gonna track him and then you're free to go. Isn't that simple?" I said, laughing a little. Meredy faced me.

" _Simple_? You call what _he_ did to _me_ , simple? _That_ was simple? Well, guess what, it wasn't, ok?" she said, sobbing before running upstairs. I sighed as I heard her close the door of her room.

I guess I have to wait until she comes out of her room.

* * *

"Meredy?" I knocked on her bedroom door once again.

"It's time for dinner." I called out again. But she didn't answered. I sighed. Dinner last night came and she hasn't come down to eat. Breakfast and Lunch came but she still didn't eat. She'll starve to death if she'll continue doing this.

Then I heard the door suddenly unlocking. I smiled before opening it. Meredy sat on her bed, her head facing down. I sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't saying that what happened to you was simple. I know I was harsh earlier but... I just wanted to somehow help out with them, don't you?" I said calmly. She sighed.

"I'm also sorry. But I've been thinking about it. It's time to move on... and I guess I should give it a try." she said, her voice tired. I smiled.

"That's the spirit. Now, you should eat before you sleep. You look awful!" I joked and she laughed a little.

 _Finally._

* * *

 **GRAY's POV**

 _It's been two days since Juvia was taken. It's been two days since I've been suffering like this._

 _I know this feeling... I recognize this feeling..._

 _Pain._

 _It's been years since I've felt it. Emotionally. And yet I can still recognize it. First it was Mom, Then, it was Ur. Now, Juvia?_

 _What have I done to deserve all of this?_

"Gray! Gray!" I heard a few knocks from the door before it opened, revealing Jellal.

"What do you wa—"

 _"Meredy's here. She will help us."_

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello! Okay this is the only story that I've been updating these past few days. So I'm just gonna try to update my other fanfictions before I update the next chapter. Don't worry I'll be fast hahahah. I have seven other fanfictions in Wattpad and I know it is crazy but yeah I'll try to update some. I'm really excited of this chapter myself because it is where secrets were kind of unlocked. Well, only some. But still.

 **Apitatoor:**

 **1) Jellal's POV of his feelings were in this chapter. While Erza's... hmm maybe on the next chapter or so.**

 **2) Hmmm. The answer** will **be on the next chapters**

 **3) Hmmm. Hahah** also **on the next chapters.**

 **4)** It is a compulsory for a mate to love their mate **. Base on my opinion, people sometimes mistook the other person (if the mate loves another, instead of his/her mate) as their true love. And a mate is believed to be the one who will love you forever. I don't know with vampires or werewolves if that's what they think it is. But in my story, this is what they think of their mates. Mates are your soul mates. Your destiny. They won't live without them. And as for the** **werewolves who steal the vampire's mates, it is... wait. I'm spoiling it hahahahhahah. Ok, the continuation of the answer will be on the story lol.**

As for your theory, I kind of think of it that way too. But I'm planning on relating this story to the real Fairy Tail so... yeah hahaha. Although I'm still thinking about it. Hahahhaha.

Gonna update soon! I'm planning on ending this story soon so that I can focus on my other fanfics lol. But this has a looooooong way to go! Thank you for your continues support! Love you all!

 **-rossyla**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**SEVENTEEN; THE TRACKER**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; MARCH 28, 2016**

 **WORD COUNT; 1338 (NOT EDITED)**

* * *

 **{A/N: Everyone SHOULD look at the Author's Note in the end of the chapter. Please!}**

* * *

 **MEREDY's POV**

"Ok. This is Meredy. And she will help us find Juvia."

I smiled at them, standing up from my seat.

"It is nice to meet you all. Especially you, Your Majesty." I said, bowing down then sitting back down.

"It is nice to meet you too, Meredy. We are really glad that you accepted our offer. But how exactly would you help us?" King Makarov asked as I sip at the cup of my tea. I smiled as I put down my cup. I looked at Jellal and he nodded.

"Actually sir, I am usually called _The Tracker_. I track a group's leader to track the whole group. The group may be a family or a pack. Family for vampires." I paused and looked at King Makarov. "And pack for werewolves. In other words, _I track their Alpha_." I said. King Makarov nodded.

"I see... how many days does that take? I mean... tracking werewolves are one of the most hardest things to do. For an ordinary human." King Makarov said. And I blinked, tilting my head to the right.

"Base from the information that Jellal and Gray-san said, it would take me a few hours since that pack are powerful. But for short, it wouldn't take more than four days." I said before smiling.

"Besides, who said that I'm _just_ an ordinary human." I said, giggling at their reactions.

"Oh. Are you a vampire, then, Ms. Meredy? I expected not since you're a tracker and werewolves aren't the only enemies of a vampire." King Makarov asked. I smiled, shaking my head.

"No, my King. I am neither a vampire nor a werewolf." I answered, bringing up my cup of tea once more, sipping from it. The tea tastes great.

I wonder what tea is it. Hmmm. I wonder what tea the Royal Family is using.

"Then, Meredy-sama... if you are neither a vampire nor a werewolf..." a girl with short, light blue hair said, pausing, with her thumb and index finger holding on her chin.

I was about to sip from my cup of tea once more when she continued her question.

"Then, are you possibly a guardian?"

I stopped and brought the cup of tea down to the coffee table. I looked up to her to examine her face. She's the mate of Prince Sting. I slowly smiled.

"You're right, Yukino-san. I am The Guardian that uses Maguilty Sense. A lost magic that I inherited from my mother." I softly said. They 'Ohhh'ed.

"So how would you track the Alpha?" a little girl with dark blue hair asked. It's Princess Wendy. I still know her since she visited us before. I smiled.

"It's not that easy. But if the Alpha and someone shares a strong feelings of some sort for each other, then it will take me a short time to do so." I said. And they just stared at me in silence.

" _Who_ 's gonna be that someone, then?" I turned my eyes to the boy standing behind a blue-haired girl. His black hair long intriguing me. Wait... this man... I know him somewhere.

"We have to know who the Alpha is before we find who that someone is." King Makarov said and they nodded.

 _They don't have a single clue who's the Alpha?  
_

" _I_ know who the Alpha is." I said as I bow down my head to not let them see the grimaced looked on my face. I can feel their eyes on me. I frowned.

"Who, Ms. Meredy?" King Makarov asked and I fixed my face before looking up.

 _"Lyon Vastia"_

* * *

 **JUVIA's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted at the darks surroundings.

 _Where am I?_

I was about to sit up when a voice startled me.

"I can see that you're finally awake." it was a deep voice that came from a man. The man stepped into the light. His hair is kind of bluish silver and his eyes are dark and slanted. He wears a white, long jacket that has dark fur trimmings around his neck and cuffs. He wears this weird pants that has diamond-like patterns. It's kind of creepy for me.

I backed to the headboard , staying away from him. He chuckled.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't hurt you." and he paused. "I wouldn't try to hurt the mate of my brother." he added. My eyes widened.

"Gray-sama's... _brother_?" I asked. Could this be Jellal-san? No. Jellal-san looks more mature than this man. And Jellal-san's hair is blue, not bluish silver.

"Not blood-related. We just treat each other like that since we have the same teacher." he said, a small smile on his face.

"B-But... why did you took Juvia, then?" I asked and he looked at me with a smirk.

"You see... I am simply just taking away everything that he treasures... that's all." he answered calmly and my eyebrows furrowed.

"That's because he took everything from me." he whispered with so much hatred in his voice.

"I'm sure Gray-sama wouldn't do such a thing to his brother." I defended and he chuckled.

"Then you still have not known the real Gray. After all, you just met the day when you two mated. Am I right?" he said and my cheeks heated for a moment.

 _How did he knew?_

"Hm. Base from your reaction, I could say that I'm right." he chuckled.

"Well... I guess I should not spoil you from my plans for Gray." he paused, sighing. "I wonder what would be his reaction when he finds out that _I_ 'm the one that took you away from him." he laughed before stopping abruptly.

"I'm sure that his brother would be asking for _her_ help." I heard him said deeply, like there's something hidden in it. I just don't know what. But I'm gonna find it out. His eyes are hidden by his bangs so I don't know what his emotions are. I can't read them.

Then he suddenly looked up, a smile plastered on his face.

"I guess I should be taking my leave now, Princess Juvia. It wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I would spoil you with all of my plans." he chuckled. Then he disappeared.

I frowned.

 _I wonder if Gray-sama is even looking for me.  
_

* * *

 **ERZA's POV**

I stared at the wide ocean ahead of me, the wind passing through, making my hair dance with it.

I sighed.

 _I have a very bad feeling that this mission to save Juvia is going to be a rough one._

* * *

 **A/N** : It's short but... yeah it's still an update lol. I have to finish this this summer so yeah I'm also excited yayyy. Wait, should I also make a lemon of other pairs? Like RoguRa or LyRedy or LoRies? Please do answer hahahhaha.

Apitatoor: 1) It's... on the next chapters! hahahahahha 2) Let's see on the next chapter hahahah 3) In this chapter! Yayy! She's treated nicely like yeah 4) Nice guess lol hahahah but a bit wrong. Let's just see

 **Anyways... since I'm lacking my knowledge of the other creatures like vampires or so... I want you guys to answer these question!**

 **What are other creatures rather than these;**

 **\- Vampires - Werewolves - Fairies - Mermaids - Witches**

I know I'm not such a genius but... please do answer! Hahahahha. Thanks you guys! God bless! Belated Easter (in my country)! Hahahah. Please do answer, okay? Gonna update soon but expect it to be a little slowler because I'm gonna try to update at least 2k words heheheh.

 **-rossyla**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**EIGHTEEN; THE ALPHA**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; APRIL 09, 2016**

 **WORD COUNT; 2000 (NOT EDITED)**

* * *

 **MEREDY's POV**

I hopped to the tree's branch, swiftly landing on the next tree branch by swinging on the tree's branch.

I've been tracking Lyon's pack for about twenty-six hours, fourteen minutes and ten seconds. And now, I am only a few miles away from them. I hopped to the next tree branch and did a front-flip to go to the next, next tree branch, only to immediately stopped when I heard voices, hiding through the leaves of the tree. Good thing I was high enough to camouflage in the tree's leaves.

"See, Jura? We can even kidnap a mate of a vampire! Don't forget to mention, from the Royal Family!" I heard a childish-like voice. I peeked from the gap of a few leaves. It's from a girl with pink hair tied in pigtails. She's a few years younger than me.

 _Chelia Blendy._

I tried to look further but I can't see the man she's talking to. But I am sure that this man is a big one.

"Hmp. I was the one who literally captured her. You just made her sleep." I heard another voice. A matured one than Chelia. Her cousin, Sherry. She walked beside Chelia.

 _"At least_ I did a part too!" Chelia protested.

"Ok, ok. That's enough, you two." the man named Jura spoke.

"But Jura! I was the one who did the most part of the mission, right? I was the one who'll Lyon-sama congratulate." Chelia said. My stomach felt a slight curl at the mention of his name.

"No! It was I who will receive a prize from Lyon-sama, not you!" Sherry protested.

"No! Me!"

"No! It's me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"M—"

"What are you fighting for this time?"

My whole body trembled at his voice and as I felt his presence getting near.

 _No... I must not feel this way._

I need to do my job... _no_...

"N-nothing... L-Lyon-sama." Chelia and Sherry murmured.

I can only see Lyon's same-old pants and jacket. Although, now, he's only wearing a jacket and no top. Which is unusual.

Hmp. _Who cares!_

"Do you have to quarrel all the time?" I can still recognize his tired voice.

"Sorry... Lyon-sama." the two girls apologized. Lyon took a deep breath and sighed. Then, there was silence.

"Wait... can you—" Lyon paused, making my breath hitch. "Never mind." he added before walking away. I sighed.

Good thing I didn't sprayed perfume on me earlier or else my scent might have been smelled by th—

I felt a presence behind me that made me unconsciously turn but when I was about to turn, an arm was already circled around my waist and a hand with a handkerchief was placed on my nose and mouth.

I tried to struggle a lot but the grip on my waist made it hard to do so.

Then... I blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes.

I can still remember of how I am here. In this dark room.

I tried not to move much even though there are no chains or whatsoever that is refraining me to do so.

Then, I suddenly felt a presence near me so I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep.

The presence was strong that I sensed that it was beside me, near my head.

"I know you're awake. No need to pretend."

My eyes widened as I unconsciously turned my head to the voice, only to back away when the face of the owner of the voice was inches away from me. I sat up, backing away from him.

"It been a long time... _Meredy_." the sound of his voice saying my name lingering in my brain. My brain malfunctioned for a moment that made my lips part a little. I want to reply harshly to him but I couldn't find my voice to do so.

"I see that you've changed... a little." he said, trailing his eyes from my head to toe that made my whole body quiver. His gaze suddenly returned back to my eyes, his eyes filled with fury like before.

"So how was your _new_ playmate, huh? Was he as good as me? Or did you also threw him away for another, like what you did to me?" he asked, venom in his voice. And that's when my fury heightened, the fear decreasing.

"Playmate? _You_ were the one that toyed me!" I said, a lot of hate in my voice. He seemed to be taken aback, only to show much anger in his face.

"Oh really? From what I remember _you_ were the one who was hanging out with that blonde haired guy while I was away!" he yelled.

"From what I _also_ remember, _you_ were the one who kissed another girl right in front of your mate's eyes! And like what I told you before, Zancrow was just a customer!" I retorted. He stopped. I was panting from all the anger I've released that I've been keeping all this time. He looked away from me.

"I can still remember the way he looks at you... It's like he's about to devour you any moment." he whispered.

"But you knew that I wouldn't let him." I said back, breathless. I bowed my head, refusing to look at him again.

"Rage took me all over that I didn't realized what I'm doing. I thought she was you and—"

" **Stop**. Just stop, okay? The past remains in the past. We couldn't change them." I said, my eyes tearing up. He looked speechless.

"But—"

"I only went here to track you and your pack. I understand if you never wanted to see me again." I said, a tear falling off. But I wiped it away and looking up.

"I should go now." I muttered before standing up, walking past him.

"I missed you..." I heard him whisper when I passed by him. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

' _It's a lie, Meredy... Don't believe him.'_

I heard him sigh.

"My pack isn't here. You could get out of this forest safely." he said, I can feel him face me—my back. I want to say thanks to him but my voice refused me to do so.

As I opened the door, I suddenly remembered a scene from before. It was when I was also opening the door. When I left him.

I closed my eyes, also closing the door behind me and stepped into the woods.

* * *

 **ERZA's POV**

It's been a two days since Meredy left to track the Alpha of the pack The Blendy Cousins.

"I think I don't trust this Meredy girl." I heard a girl with lavender hair said. From what I remember, her name is Laki, the furniture maker of the Royal Family. She's talking to a blue-haired girl that I remember is Kinana.

"Meredy seems to be telling the truth... for me." Kinana said softly.

I walked away from the scene, about to go to my room when I heard Natsu not too far away, call Gray.

"Ice Princess! We have news from Meredy!" Natsu called from Gray's room.

 _News from Meredy?_

 _Is she back?_

 _Dis she found the Alpha? That Lyon Vastia?_

I quickly went downstairs to check it myself. True enough, Meredy is here. As I made my way to the side of the sofa where King Makarov sits down, I tried to read Meredy's impression. Her chin is held up proudly but her eyes... looked... afraid? I don't know.

King Makarov had already came down and was now sitting in front of Meredy when she looked serious.

"I have already done my job, King Makarov. I have tracked the Alpha and also saw the Blendy Cousins with him." she spoke and King Makarov nodded.

"Alright. But did you saw Juvia?" he asked and Meredy shook her head gently.

"Although I overheard from their conversation about her, even if they didn't specifically mentioned her name." Meredy answered.

"Did they see you?" Wendy asked and Meredy shook her head—hesitatingly.

"Do you think they'll move to another place?" I asked and Meredy nodded.

"But I am utterly positive that if they moved to another place, it wouldn't be far away from the previous one. They kidnapped someone. It would be hard for them to move from one place to another." Meredy said.

"Ok then! Natsu, Gray, Jellal, go with Meredy to go save Juvia." King Makarov said. They nodded.

"Wait! Juvia is my friend, I can help with them." I spoke and King Makarov only sighed.

"Ok the—"

"How about me, grandpa? I wanna come too!" Wendy pleaded.

"No, Wendy it's dangerous." her father, Silver warned.

"But I can heal them in case they got wounded." Wendy pouted. King Makarov sighed again.

"Ok, ok. You may go. As long as you stay with your brothers." King Makarov said and Wendy cheered.

Meredy stood up and bowed down to King Makarov.

When we are all outside the gate, we followed Meredy quietly to the woods, to the side of the castle.

"Is it far?" Natsu asked.

"It may take time to go there. But it's only two forests ahead." Meredy answered.

"You said that you track base on strong feelings of each other? Then who did you got to track the Alpha?" I asked. Meredy stopped.

"It's me." she answered bluntly and then continued on walking.

"So... that means you and the Alpha shared strong feelings for each other, then?" Natsu asked.

"Let's just say that it is strong enough to track him." Meredy growled a bit in his last word.

 _I wonder... what kind of feelings is she talking about?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo! I've been pretty busy with my new fanfic in Wattpad yay. It's not Fairy Tail related though. It';s a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. Heard od that anime? Ohhhh I really like Hiei lol. So yeah, thank you for all of those who answered my question in the last chapter. I'm really trying to get some ideas from my friends but the only things they knew is 'vampires' and 'werewolves'.

So this is my reply to Apitatoor: Your 1-3 questions are coming up on the next chapters (yeah I'm starting to build up the thrill for the moment) and about your 4th question of what creature Ur is... she's a human. Purely human. I cannot make her a vampire nor a werewolf because of the fight between werewolves and vampires.(if she's a werewolf, it would be a huge disadvantage to Gray. and same to Lyon if the situation is vice versa. she loves Lyon & Gray equally and I would like to make her character in here equal too.)

Thanks guys for those who favorited, followed and reviewed!

 **P.S**. I don't make these kind of fanfictions (lemon and stuff) to tell my experiences or whatsoever—cause I seriously don't have one and I'm not even interested to have one yet cause I'm still young (younger than you thought). I make these kind of fanfics because I saw in the internet (and also in this site) that many are doing it so I said to myself "why not give it a try?". I thought of it as a challenge. I even give warnings every time it's already lemon for those who didn't want one. The story (fiction) might be the basis of the author's personality. But fanfics have and fiction books are different. Fan fictions are based off on a different character while fiction books are based off—mostly—through the author.

 **-rossyla**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**NINETEEN; MY MATE FOR YOUR MATE**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED; SEPTEMBER 07, 2017**

 **WORD COUNT; 1035 (NOT UPDATED)**

* * *

 **JELLAL's POV**

Meredy isn't like this before.

She's always smiling. She's the one who always brings up the mood.

 _But now..._

I glanced worriedly at the pinkette's back and frowned.

 _She had changed._

"We're close. We have to hide." she suddenly declared, keeping her voice low. We all nodded as we spread. Meredy, Wendy, Erza on the trees as me, Gray, and Natsu on the bushes.

We waited and suddenly, we heard voices.

"There's no reason to hide. We can smell a vampire's scent even from a matter of 100 miles." I heard a deep voice said.

"Especially a werewolf's mate." he added. I stood up from my place—the same as Gray and Natsu while Meredy, Erza and Wendy went down from different branches of trees.

"What do you mean 'especially a werewolf's mate'?" Erza asked, realizing what he had just said. The silver haired man—that I assume is Lyon, flashed a small smirk.

"Haven't you even smelled it? I expected vampires to be keener than us." he remarked as his companions—two girls and one man, also flashed him a confused look.

"What do you mean, Lyon-sama?" one of the girls asked—the hair with a darker shade of pink. Lyon narrowed his eyes at some certain way. I followed his line of gaze. Meredy. The two of them glared at each other.

"We're not mates anymore, Lyon." Meredy growled.

"We are mates our whole lives, Meredy. Have you forgotten that I have already marked you? Shall I make you remember how we mated?" Lyon said to Meredy with a sly smirk. Meredy bowed down, unuabling us to see her eyes due to her bangs.

 _Meredy?_

 _And a werewolf?_

"Meredy, is that true?" I asked, not wanting to believe it. Meredy raised her head slightly and looked the ground with a blank stare.

"Yes, it is." she said in an undistinguishable tone. But I wasn't bothered by that.

What I'm bothered is the fact that one so close to me is a werewolf's mate all along.

 _Is she a spy?_

"But I am not here to answer those stupid questions. Let's get to the business, Lyon. Where is Princess Juvia?" Meredy said in a serious tone while glaring at Lyon. I frowned.

Whatever happened to them had caused Meredy to act differently. Oppositely.

Lyon's smirk formed into a thin firm line as he eyed Meredy.

"I had no idea you had such side, Meredy." he commented as the pinkette glared at him more.

"Where is Princess Juvia, Lyon." she growled. Lyon sighed.

"You leave me no choice." he stated before I felt the temperature around us change.

It's cold.

He suddenly turned into a werewolf.

If he's asking for a challenge, then I'll give him one.

I let my canines grow and my eyes a darker shade of brown.

"If a challenge is what you ask, then you shall have one." I growled as he glared at me through his werewolf eyes.

"No, Jellal, you shouldn't—"

"Meredy, stay out of this." I hissed to her, and she flinched at my tone. I never used that to her but this time, she has to stay away for her safety.

"Meredy-san..." I saw Wendy move Meredy away despite her protests and worried glances over the werewolf.

"Gray!" I called my brother out and he went to my side, his canines out and his eyes darker than before. The temperature around us dropped lower and lower—must've been Gray's work.

"So he's the one who has Juvia, huh?" Gray muttered as he eyes Lyon.

"Let us not act harshly, there's others too." Erza stated. I nodded in understanding.

"Lyon-sama! Shall we engage in battle?" Sherry asked, their eyes brighter than before. Their Alpha growled, communicating with them. The man—Jura, nodded and ran away.

"Where the heck is he going?" Gray muttered.

"Backup, I think." Natsu said.

"Jellal, aren't we going to chase him?" Erza asked. I have no idea if I should even be talking to her but this is a different situation.

"If we were you, we wouldn't chase down Jura." Chelia smirked. "He's the most powerful werewolf alive."

"Is that so? Well, we have the most powerful dragon alive." Natsu grinned as flames appeared around and arm that he raised.

"Stop flame-head you're not even a dragon." Gray muttered.

"What? Igneel is a dragon why can't I be?" Natsu retorted.

"That's because it's his ability. That doesn't mean he's really a dragon." Gray defended and they started to bicker. I sighed.

"Will you two stop? We're in a difficult situation and yet you choose to fight each other?" I questioned them as I pulled them apart. _( **A/N** : yep, jellal's going to be the erza in this story lol)_

"Hey guys... isn't that...?" Wendy spoke as she pointed at the scene in front of us.

"Juvia!" Gray exclaimed the moment he saw the bluenette carried by Jura on his shoulder. Lyon had already turned back to his human form and had his coat and pants on again—I have no idea when.

Juvia looked unhurt. But she's asleep so I assume they must've drugged her.

"You wanted your mate that much, Gray?" Lyon inquired. "Then what about a trade?" he suggested.

"What do you want, Lyon?" Gray growled.

"I want a girl for a girl." Lyon looked at Meredy and smirked.

"I want my mate for your mate."

* * *

 **A/N** : Woah how many months had it been? HAHAHAHAH. After a year and a few months... lol. I'm so sorry for the very very very very slow update! I just lost the inspiration and I did became busy hahahahah. Anyways, now that I've updated, I think I've regained a little inspiration lol hahahahahah. Thank you so much for the support in this fanfiction! Heheheheh. I'll try to update more often.

 **-rossyla**


End file.
